Will You Take Me as I Am?
by Mustard Lady
Summary: Belle longs for great adventure out in the world. Ella dreams of returning to her once joyous childhood home. People think they're weird. Two kind, beautiful girls who want to make a difference in the midst of ridicule. Belle gets her chance when Maurice is imprisoned by a mysterious Beast, then she takes her father's place as prisoner. Contains some spoilers. BeastxBelle, KitxElla
1. Chapter 1 Sisters for Life

**Hello, everybody! This is my second Beauty and the Beast (live-action 2017) fanfic and my very first Cinderella (live-action 2015) fanfic! I hope you like it! My sister and I are big fans of both movies, and we just watched Beauty and the Beast at the movies for the third time! This idea has been coming together in my imagination and I wanted to share it with you. I do not own Beauty and the Beast or Cinderella.**

 **This plot will mainly be the story of Beauty and the Beast based from the film, but with some changes here and there, with some Cinderella content in it. It's about Belle and Ella, and the two men who grow to love them! Please do leave reviews!**

 **I think we can all agree that Luke Evans was outstanding for his role in the film, but hey, the character of Gaston was so evil I can't stop getting upset with him! Heartless people like him rub me the wrong way. He will be in this story, don't worry! And so will Lefou and the other characters.**

 **How and where does Ella fit in? Will Maurice still be greatly antagonized? Will Kit be in this story?** **Will Gaston and the village still go after the Beast? Is Gaston going to be evil? Please read and find out!**

 **The title of this story comes from a line in Cinderella 2015, where she asked Kit if he would take her for who she was, a country girl and not a princess. I thought it was fitting for her in this story, but mostly also for Belle and the Beast who desire someone to know them for who they truly are, and not by mere outward appearances.**

* * *

Belle longed with all her heart for adventure, something exciting, something new, something different than the routine life she knew. She'd wished for and dreamed for it as long as she could remember. But her father had chosen to stay in their small, narrow-minded village for years. Why? She could never understand, but she loved her father dearly and knew better than to argue with him. Her great escape and delight in life were books. They took her to faraway places in her mind and imagination, with marvelous adventures. Belle could not imagine life without books! They were her friends. And her father, Maurice created the most exquisite, intricate music boxes, models of other countries: it was also his way of helping Belle visit other places beyond their small world and Belle appreciated it so much.

Belle's chance for something new came in a very unexpected way. One night Maurice was having a serious conversation with her. "Belle?" He asked in that gripping tone that made her curious.

"Yes?" She asked eagerly, anxious to know what he sounded so intriguing about.

"How would you feel...if..." Maurice paused.

"If what?" Belle prodded, anxious for him to continue.

"How would you like to have a friend? Someone to talk to?" Then he looked at her with eyebrows arched. "A _sister?"_ Belle's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She rose to her feet in astonishment.

"A...a _sister?"_ She sputtered. "How is that possible?"

"First you answer my question." Maurice responded calmly. "Belle, you know I love you. And I don't want to make any more choices that would burden you or make you unhappy." He said sadly. He felt bad that she felt confined in this village, and he wanted to do whatever he possibly could to add happiness to her daily life.

"Oh, Papa," Belle moaned. "You have made me happy. I just have itchy feet. You say...a _sister?_ Who is she?"

Maurice sighed, slightly relieved. "Do you remember, in my travels I made the acquaintance of a merchant from another kingdom? The one with the young daughter he always speaks of."

"The widower." Belle added.

"Yes. As I told you, he died three months ago." Maurice continued. "And his widow, Lady Tremaine, has no desire to be responsible for his only child, Ella. She is just your age. Her father spoke dearly of her always. Now, she has nowhere to go, and after meeting her stepmother, I honestly believe the woman would toss the girl out in the streets, if she wasn't so afraid of it damaging her reputation."

"How terrible!" Belle clenched her teeth. "That's not right. She's sending the girl away from her own home?"

"It certainly looks that way." Maurice sighed.

Belle's eyes narrowed and she walked over to the window. She stared outside at the village that she felt so smothered in. It was not _her_ idea of paradise, but it was their home. It would be so nice to have something different to think about every day, besides the same old tedious village life, where people treated her as if she was a freak, just because she chose to go beyond their man-made boundaries. It would be nice to have a companion, someone to talk to, someone to share dreams with, someone to share her love of books with. Belle's main goal in life was to make a difference in the world, a difference that would make the lives of others better, whatever it was. If it came in small ways or big ways, if she could be used to leave a wonderful impact in the world, she would do it! She sharply turned her head and gazed at Maurice. He smiled. He did so love that determined look she got when she made up her mind. "When will you bring her?" Belle asked, with a smile.

"Really?" Maurice asked.

"Really." Belle nodded emphatically. "This girl deserves so much better than the life she's been forced into, Papa! It's not even her fault. She must be allowed to live, and be happy. If bringing her here to live is what it will take, then I say, let's do it!" Maurice smiled warmly at his headstrong, brave, and vibrant daughter. "One question." Belle said.

"What is that?" Maurice quipped.

"Does she like books?"

* * *

Maurice waited at the harbor dock for his friend's daughter to arrive. She was arriving by boat where he would pick her up and bring her to Villeneuve with him. Finally, he saw a beautiful young girl with blonde hair and soft brown eyes appear. Her father had not exaggerated in describing her beauty and gentle countenance. She did not carry much with her, only a small trunk, and a shawl tied around her waist. She glanced around as if expecting to meet someone. Maurice smiled as he watched. Her eyes were filled with wonder and awe, just like Belle's, but at the moment, she looked quite lost. He approached her as he removed his hat. "Excuse me," he spoke up.

"Yes?" The girl asked curiously.

"Are you Ella?" Maurice asked.

"I am." The girl nodded. "And you are..."

"Monsieur Maurice Pister." Maurice answered. "I've been waiting for you, Miss."

"You're Mr. Pister?" Ella asked, for clarification. "I'm happy to meet you." She smiled.

"Have you no luggage?"

"Oh no." Ella shook her head with a chuckle. "I'm afraid this is all I've brought with me. And me. I hope it's not too much."

"Not at all, my dear." Maurice laughed. "Come."

The drive back to Villeneuve was partly quiet, partly filled with memorable stories, and many, many questions on both ends. When she wasn't quietly pondering the beauty of the countryside, Ella was most inquisitive about Maurice, his life's work, his family, his home, and most of all, Belle his daughter. Maurice answered her questions with no reservation, then asked her about her life. She gladly told him about her family and their lovely home, but when it came to Lady Tremaine, Ella ended her conversation.

"Do your little friends always travel with you?" Maurice chuckled, eying the small cage of mice she had bundled up in the shawl on her back. He'd noticed them as he'd put her trunk in the carriage, but hadn't said anything about it till now. Ella laughed.

"They've never been anywhere beyond our property." She answered. "I think they look on it as an adventure. Will your daughter mind that I'm bringing them?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry." Maurice said playfully. "Belle is very hospitable, though we don't have many guests. I'm sure she won't mind having extra company for a change." He felt amused to imagine the look on his daughter's face when she'd see Ella's traveling companions!

* * *

Belle had made the house ready for their new guest. Everything was spik and span, and Belle's stomach was giddy with excitement and nervousness at meeting the newcomer. She could hardly wait, so she contented herself with one of her books as she waited for Maurice to return. Gaston had tried to come calling, but Belle had remained silent and not answered the door. He'd finally given up and departed. Belle had then received another knock at the door and was peeved thinking it was the gentleman caller coming back for a rematch but it turned out to be Agathe, asking if she may borrow some food. Belle had gladly consented, making sure she had everything she wanted. Then the two said good-bye.

Belle finally heard the familiar cart wheels down in the drive and her father calling for her. She gladly tossed her book aside and rushed outside. "Belle! Where is my girl? My beautiful girl?!" Maurice called excitedly. Belle rushed down into the yard.

"Papa!" She waved. She noticed the pretty young girl sitting beside him. She smiled nervously at Belle who smiled back warmly. Maurice hopped down from the cart and hugged Belle.

"Oh, Belle. How have you been?" He asked.

"Fine, Papa." Belle said. "I missed you."

"And I always miss you." Maurice said tenderly. Ella watched the sweet moment with fondness and a bit of sadness. How she remembered those happy days when her own father would return from a trip and greet her and her mother warmly. Belle broke away from Maurice gently and approached her with a large smile on her face.

"You must be Ella." She said.

"Yes." Ella nodded. _Have courage and be kind,_ she repeatedly told herself in her mind.

"I am Belle. Welcome to our home." Belle said cheerfully.

"Thank you." Ella nodded and climbed down from the cart. "Your father was right. You are very pretty."

"Oh," Belle smiled sheepishly. "I'm glad you think so. Oh, I just _love_ your hair!" She commented.

"Oh, thank you." Ella said nervously. The last time a stranger had complimented her hair, from that moment on her home life had changed drastically in tragedy.

"Can I help you bring your things in?" Belle offered.

"Oh, thank you, no." Ella shook her head. "I've got it." She pulled her small trunk down and attempted to carry it herself.

"Well, let me show you where you'll be staying." Belle said. "Just follow me." Both girls unexpectedly glanced back at Maurice, and he nodded reassuringly to both of them. Ella's stomach filled with extra butterflies as she climbed up the steps. This family certainly seemed very kind and warm, but she still told herself that she was a stranger to them, and prepared her in her mind to be assigned the attic again as a bedroom. "I'm afraid it's small, and quaint," Belle said as they entered the house, "but we're quite comfortable." Ella gazed around at the humble home, but as she stepped inside she could feel a strong sense that it was a home, not just a house. She smiled. "This is Papa's workshop," Belle said proudly. "This is where he makes his music boxes. He makes only the best." Ella observed the many tiny trinkets and odds and ends on the crafting table. She found herself smiling again. It was the picture of a man who took great care and pride in his work.

Belle finally showed her to a bed upstairs in the corner opposite the wall of her own. "This will be your bed." She said. "I hope you'll be comfortable." Ella nearly gaped. She wouldn't be staying in the attic after all!

"It's perfect." She said with satisfaction. "Thank you. Ah, look. There is even a spot underneath where I can keep my life's storage safe!" Belle was glad their newcomer was feeling at home, and Belle herself was beginning to feel quite at ease with her. Ella set down her trunk and sat on the bed. She giggled at the familiar comfort of the mattress that she'd missed from being in the attic. "It's fine." She said. "Thank you very much."

"You must be famished. Come, let's get something to eat." Belle pulled her to follow. Downstairs, Ella untied her shawl and put down the tiny cage with her little friends. Belle jumped back. Gus Gus flipped the lid open before Ella could stop him and the mice all escaped from their confinement. Belle shrieked at the sight of the tiny rodents scrambling around outside of their little cage. "Papa!" She screeched and rushed for the broom. Then she came at them with it, yelping loudly.

"Oh, no! No, no!" Ella begged. "Don't worry, they won't hurt anything. They're just curious about their new home. They're my friends." Ella smiled fondly.

Belle stared at her skeptically, still gripping the broom. Who was this girl? What kind of person was she, that kept mice for pets? Belle's wide eyes shifted to her father questioningly. He grinned and shrugged with a facial expression that seemed to say, _You're the one who's always wanted something new and exciting!_ Belle slowly set down the broom and stood there.

Ella chuckled and cupped her hands. Her little mice all hopped into them. Ella brought them to Belle. "This is Gus Gus, and Jacqueline...everyone? This is Belle. She is our new friend. _And_ she is the lady of the house, so we must treat her accordingly. Is that clear?" Belle looked at the girl and couldn't help smiling. She cautiously reached out her hand.

"Hello." She said nervously and gently began to stroke Gus Gus. "He's so soft." Belle remarked.

"And he is the most greedy, troublesome one too. Just so you know." Belle joked. Maurice chuckled. The meeting was going very well, as he knew it would.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Belle answered it. She opened it, to find Gaston standing there. _Oh no,_ Belle groaned in thought. _Not him again!_ "Gaston!" She sputtered in surprise. "What brings you here?" Though inwardly she'd rather not find out.

"I heard you scream, Belle." Gaston said, sounding worried. "Is everything all right?"

 _Really?_ Belle nearly rolled her eyes. _He doesn't think Father will protect me if the need arises? I may be a girl, but I'm not **that fragile** a flower. It's none of his business, coming to my rescue as if I needed it! He's only trying to show off. _" _Yes_ ," She said slowly, "just a small domestic disturbance. Nothing to worry about."

"Ah. Perhaps I can be of assistance." Gaston said in a high voice and actually began to march inside! But Belle shoved the door against his heavy boot.

"Oh no! No, that's all right," She said as politely as possible. "It's all taken care of now. Thank you. I'm sure you must be going." She tried to push him out as courteously as possible without appearing rude. But he didn't seem to be taking the hint.

"Perhaps I could be of service!" Gaston persisted.

Belle gritted her teeth to keep from growling at him. "Uh...thank you, Gaston," she said quickly, "but I believe it'd do more service to us if you didn't." And she finally fully closed the door.

"I'm sorry." Ella said. "I didn't know my friends could cause such unwanted attention."

"Oh no, my dear." Maurice laughed. "They're a welcome distraction. Well, as long as they stay away from my crafting table."

"And as long as they don't eat the pages out of my books." Belle added. Ella chuckled.

"I believe they will be too busy exploring their new surroundings." She said.

"Well, how about some bread and jam?" Belle offered. "I'm sure you both must be hungry."

* * *

Ella gladly helped Belle prepare supper and Belle was grateful for the assistance. But come meal time, Ella retreated to her bed upstairs as Belle and Maurice prepared to eat. Belle followed and found her sitting on the bed. "I'm sure you're tired, but is something wrong?" Belle asked.

"No," Ella shook her head. "It's just that, I thought you might want to eat alone with your father."

Belle raised her eyebrows. "Oh, well thank you for thinking of us. But, you must eat. Come, you'll feel much better after a good meal."

"You mean, you don't mind if I share your table?" Ella asked. She had been half-expecting to be sent to her room to eat alone, though these kind people hadn't given her any indication that they thought of her so.

"What kind of a question is that?" Belle sputtered. "Of course you may."

"After a while, my stepmother did not permit me to eat in the dining room anymore." Ella sighed. "They said I would make the place dirty, because I was covered in soot." Belle pursed her lips. She was peeved that Lady Tremaine would drive Ella away from her own place in the house, when it had been _Ella's_ home in the first place!

"Well," Belle cleared her throat. "This is your home now. Well, until you decide what you want to do with your life. You are welcome to eat with us, if you'd like."

"I would like that very much." Ella smiled. Belle squeezed her hands and led her down to the dinner table. She and her father would share a delightful private conversation after Ella retired for the night-which she was tired. Maurice smiled warmly as he saw the two girls step in.

"Ah, what a lovely evening this shall be." He cocked his head. "How can it be anything else when I am surrounded by all this beauty?"

* * *

"So, Belle? What do you think? How do you feel?" Maurice asked later that night while Ella was in bed.

"She's had an unfair life of late, Papa." Belle sighed. "But I'm glad you chose to help her."

"No. _You_ chose to help her." Maurice corrected.

"She seems polite and kind." Belle said. "She doesn't put on airs. It may too early to tell, after all, she just arrived. But I like her. And she seems to be very respectful of _our_ time together." Maurice gripped Belle's hand fondly.

"Where would we be without that?"

"I don't know. But today was delightful, Papa. Thank you." Belle stroked his hand. Maurice gazed at her proudly. The villagers were right: Belle _was_ different than them. But her loving father wouldn't have it any other way!

The quiet, caring voices from downstairs soothed Ella. She pulled out her diary and wrote down her many thoughts from the day. She still felt a bit unsure about what all would happen, but she felt confident that she'd found a loving home to stay in, where she was welcome and treated like on of the family, so unlike her recent life change by Lady Tremaine and her daughters! Ella's heart overflowed with gratefulness at the kindness she had received today, and she hoped that she could make their lives better by returning it. In her heart she firmly believed that her mother and father would be happy to know that she was here now. She finished just as her little mice friends crawled up to her over the blanket.

"Oh, hello!" Ella greeted cheerfully. "It's been quite a day, hasn't it? But I feel safe here. This is a home, I don't see how anyone could see it as anything less. I think it's wonderful. Don't you?" The mice just jibbed-jabbered in their animal talk. "Well, I guess we shall see what the new day shall bring." Then she placed them on the floor so they could go to the little box they'd found and made their bed. "Good-night!" Ella whispered to them, then she blew out the candle, snuggled comfortably under her covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

In no time, Belle and Ella became good friends. Oh, they had their disagreements and their moments that they desired solitude, but all in all, they had become like sisters. Ella's presence certainly gave Belle something new to think about and look forward to every day, besides the usual stuff. And Ella was grateful to feel not only truly useful again but also loved. This was the happiest she had been in a long time.

Both girls liked books, but Belle was absolutely the bookworm of the family. Ella had her favorites, but she read them when she was in the mood. Belle loved them so much: they were her friends, and if this village did not have any, she was sure she would go insane. Sometimes the girls would read aloud to each other, or they would catch Maurice by surprise with a quote they both liked and couldn't help repeating often. Still, there were times that Belle would be up reading during bedtime while although Ella was glad her friend found such delight in the stories-especially as she'd come to see how much Belle felt confined in this village and longed for travel and adventure-, it would sometimes get on her nerves.

* * *

" _ **Think of the happiest things,**_

 _ **It's the same as having wings,**_

 _ **Take the path that moonbeams make,**_

 _ **If the moon is still awake,**_

 _ **You'll see him wink his eye..."**_

Ella sang happily while she tended the weeds in their little garden. Belle cocked her head curiously and stepped down from the front door to help in the patch. Ella continued to sing the sweet melody.

" ** _When there's a smile in your heart,_**

 _ **There's no better time to start,**_

 _ **Think of all the joy you'll find,**_

 _ **When you leave the world behind,**_

 _ **And bid your cares good-bye,**_

 _ **You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"**_

"What's that?" Belle asked eagerly. "I like it."

"Oh." Ella smiled. "I don't know. Something I heard a long time ago. I've always liked it. It's helped me through some hard times. And, it's true. Thinking of what makes you happy, does feel like an escape from the woes of the world."

"That it does!" Belle smiled widely. "That's why I like stories so much. The words you were singing, that is exactly the way I feel when I read books!"

"Yes!" Ella nodded.

"Only someday, I really am going to travel far and wide, and a long way from here!" Belle took on a faraway look.

"How?" Ella asked.

"I don't know." Belle shook her head. "But I'm going to make it happen, someday. And someday, I'll meet someone who doesn't disapprove of girls reading, and won't think I'm odd because I do."

"My hope is to go back to my childhood home." Ella sighed wistfully. "Only this time, it'll be _my_ house again! There won't be unkindness there, and cruelty any more. Not if I can help it. And others will get to experience the joy I did as a girl, living there." Belle listened quietly. They both had big dreams and ambitions, ones that many of their townsfolk would consider foolish. "Even if it takes many years to come true, it's wonderful to think about now."

"Definitely." Belle nodded.

* * *

Ella was fascinated with Maurice's music boxes, that he had made with his own hands. Belle eventually grew accustomed to the mice scampering around the house, and no longer thought of them as pests, but pets. Once she'd caught Gus Gus trying to nibble the page of her book and she'd punished him by withholding cheese from him the rest of the night, and he never did it again after that!

Belle and Ella bonded easily through the fact that both of them were motherless. Ella could not imagine never knowing a mother's love ever, the thought alone frightened her. Her mother's love and advice is what had carried her so much over the years and had helped make her into the caring person she was. And Belle could not imagine what it had been like for Ella, to have a loving mother of her own, and then to lose her at a young age! She didn't want to fathom it, though she still never knew what happened to her own mother. Both girls comforted each other in knowing that they were not alone it their grief about their mothers, and both of them did not press Maurice to tell what had happened to his wife.

The people in the village snubbed Maurice and his family even more after Ella came to live with them. They had always called Maurice and Belle odd, but now they thought they were downright nuts to invite a stranger, and _an orphan_ to live in their house! To make matters worse, Ella was pretty like Belle and also read books. Maurice simply responded to the townsfolk with reminding them that the Good Book said to look out for the orphans and the widows. Jean the Potter minded his own business about the matter, but Pere Robert fully supported them. He thought it was wonderful that Maurice and Belle had gone the extra mile to help another person when they didn't have to, and every time he saw Ella's happy face, he knew that God's blessing was on that tinker father and his bookish daughter, even if the people's blessing of the village was not!

* * *

One thing that bugged Belle was that Ella seemed to be a pushover. She was sweet and not malicious, which was wonderful and admirable, but Belle couldn't understand some instances where Ella could've said something and not let the villagers walk all over her case because they were being nosy. "My mother told me a great lesson," Ella said softly. "She told me to, have courage and be kind."

"Of course!" Belle agreed wholeheartedly. "But there are times where you can say something. If you never say anything, people will own you." Ella grew quiet. She knew exactly what that kind of life was like. "And you can say it kindly." Belle reassured her. Ella decided to give it a try when the chance arose. One of the village girls, one of the many who were so jealous of Belle for her beauty and catching Gaston's eye, made a snobbish remark to Ella that she and her 'sister' were feathered brained oddballs. Ella stared at her unhappily. Then she put on her best smile and simply quoted to the girl, in _French,_ The Golden Rule. The girl shut up and turned her nose in the air then turned on her heel. But Ella held her head high and skipped on home. For the first time she could remember, she'd stood up for herself and people she cared about in the midst of unkindness, and it gave her an impending sense of freedom she couldn't remember experiencing!

* * *

Maurice loved Belle with all his heart, and always would, and his love for her grew more each day. But he'd grown to think of Ella as his own 'adopted' daughter, and loved her dearly too. Both girls lavished him with kindness and affection. They were one small, humble but happy family.

Ella never failed to cry when Maurice went away, when he left to sell his music boxes. She would hug him good-bye inside, but lingered at the door while Belle and Maurice had their moment. Ella knew how special it was for them, and wanted to give them as much space as possible, never wanting to make them feel intruded on. But it never failed to remind her of the last time she had seen her own father, how she didn't want him to go away, and how things had turned to tragedy for her after that. Belle was brave as he drove away but Ella could never stop a few tears from falling. The first time it happened after she'd been living with them for quite some time, Belle was very concerned about what troubled her so. When Ella explained, Belle's heart ached for her. She couldn't imagine. "Are you ever afraid?" Ella asked her that time. "Afraid that he won't..."

"No." Belle said confidently. Oh, she knew of the many dangers that Maurice could encounter on his travels but he always came back to her. "No, because he always comes back." Belle said softly. "If he wasn't going to, I think I would know it somehow in my heart. Don't fret. Father will come back. He always does!" That had been two years ago now.

* * *

 **Well, what do you think so far? I can't wait to post more!**

 **"...to visit orphans and widows in their trouble," James 1:27**


	2. Chapter 2 Monsieur Gaston

**Okay, so the main part of the story where the movie takes place is two years after Ella arrived. But let's rewind a bit and go back to two weeks after she'd first arrived.**

* * *

Belle and Ella had taken a lovely stroll outside the village, picking flowers and enjoying the wide open spaces, just listening to the musical sounds of nature. It had been so refreshing. At one point, neither of them had said anything for a little while, both lost in their thoughts and content to relish in their dreams.

It was near noon when they reluctantly decided to return home for lunch. As they walked back into the confines of their small town, they heard loud horses' hooves nearby. A very small crowd of people were grouping near the butcher's, and Ella was curious as to what it was that grabbed their attention. They could hear lots of giggling, squealing girls. As soon as _that_ sound reached their ears, Belle cringed. There was only _one_ person in town, _only one_ man in Villeneuve who could stir up excitement like _that,_ and _everybody_ knew who he was...except Ella. Yes, to Belle's irritation, Gaston had returned from one of his many 'heroic' travels, ever faithfully accompanied by his sidekick Lefou. Gaston sat high and proudly on his large black stallion and grandly dismounted as if he was a king preparing to step through his magnificent welcoming ceremony. The crowd around him cheered and the tall army captain stood tall and proud, his handsome face standing out above their heads.

"Who is that?" Ella asked. The day she'd first arrived in Villeneuve and Gaston had rushed to the house door at Belle's screech about the mice, he hadn't even noticed Belle's guest and the next day he had left on his trip. So all this time Ella had not seen or met him. Belle sighed heavily: did she really _have_ to answer Ella's question?

"Monsieur Gaston." Belle said simply. She didn't care to go any further than that and just hoped desperately that Ella wouldn't linger out here, and give Gaston a chance o flirt with Belle.

"Who is he?" Ella continued. "He seems to being having quite an effect on everyone!"

 _Exactly. He has a way of doing that,_ Belle pursed her lips and tried not to speak sharply to her innocent friend. "Everyone's hero apparently." Belle said flatly. Her tone made Ella stare at her incredulously.

"But...not _yours."_ Ella suggested. Belle fidgeted impatiently as Gaston was making his way through his army of admirers. She really did not want to have to deal with him today.

"No, he _isn't."_ Belle groaned. "And you and I are not grouse for him to hunt either. Come, Ella," Belle took her friend's hand, "I'm suddenly much hungrier than I thought!" She pulled Ella along and tried to hurry away toward home. But it was too late! Gaston had easily spotted Belle from his perched pose amidst his worshipers, and with his long, burly legs he easily overtook the girls with his swift strides. But not before he'd snatched a bouquet of flowers from the flower lady without paying her for them! Belle heard his heavy boots at their heels and tried to walk faster, but all too soon Gaston blocked their pathway. Belle tried to keep her cool, but she hoped he would make this episode super brief!

"Oh, excuse me, _ladies!"_ Gaston said smoothly, laying it thick on the _'ladies'._ "Forgive my interruption."

 _You're keeping me from my lunch,_ Belle wanted to say so the conversation would be over. Ella sheepishly nodded to the man.

"Belle, I missed you." Gaston said dramatically. "But nowhere near as you missed me, I'm sure." Belle gritted her teeth _hard._ She did allow herself the liberty of at least narrowing her eyes.

"I've had plenty to do to keep me busy." She replied. "Now, if you'll please step aside..."

"Belle!" Gaston gasped. "Who's your new friend? I don't think _we've_ met before." Gaston said smoothly, eying Ella with squinted eyes. Ella bit her lip, not sure how to respond, while Belle glared at him, knowing what she _wanted_ to respond!

 _Not now!_ Belle groaned in thought.

"You didn't tell me you'd made friends with such a lovely, gorgeous companion." Gaston grinned. Ella blushed but looked at Belle for guidance. After all, she didn't know this man. "What is _your_ name, Miss?" Gaston asked.

"Ella." Ella responded quietly with a small smile.

" _Ella,"_ Gaston sighed dramatically, which only agitated Belle increasingly. "What a sweet and gentle name! New to town?" He asked in a more bold voice.

"Yes, and we are late for lunch!" Belle spoke up quickly. "Now if you'll excuse us... _please!"_

"Oh, well...don't let me detain you." Gaston said casually but did block them as they tried to walk away. "Ha, ha, just kidding." He chuckled. Belle was very close to telling him what was _really_ on her mind!

"Uhm...if you don't mind." Ella said, not sure if she was supposed to be amused by his actions or annoyed.

"Oh, ladies first." Gaston bowed, and shoved the flowers into Belle's arms before she could run away. "We'll be seeing a lot more of each other, never fear!" He called after them. At that point, Belle _did_ run, pulling Ella along with her. As they reached their house, Ella walked inside, but Belle ditched the flowers into the garden patch before she followed her.

"He's quite a person, isn't he?" Ella quipped. Belle squeezed her eyes shut in irritation and took one long, deep breath.

"What would you like today, meat and cheese or toast and jam?" She asked, changing the subject.

* * *

At first, Ella-mistaking his rudeness for a first bad impression-had found Gaston to be a pleasant, friendly man while Belle couldn't stand him. Ella did not see his flaws yet, and Belle was sympathetic to that, with Ella being the new girl in town and all. But Belle became ticked off when Gaston, realizing he'd found a new ally in her sister, started using Ella as a new way to get to Belle! That annoyed her so much and she hated seeing Ella as his dupe! Ella was charmed in the beginning by Gaston's wit and smile. But because she and Belle had grown so close over time, she wanted to understand what it was that made her sister dislike this man so much. It wasn't like her to have such an uncharitable and adamant take on someone. Ella began to think, "She must have a good reason. I want to know what it is." So she finally asked.

"He's no real gentleman," Belle had answered. "He's rude and conceited. You haven't lived here as long as I have, Ella." Belle told her seriously. "I've known him longer than you have, and trust me, he's not the kind of man any self-respecting girl would want to marry. He boasts about himself all the time. Half the time I see him he looks as if he expects the whole village to shower him with flower petals! And while he keeps trying to become my suitor, he doesn't try to understand me...or anyone, really. He thinks he knows the kind of person I am, and what it is in life I want most. He doesn't know the first thing!" Then she softened her tone as she saw how uncomfortable Ella looked now.

"I...I didn't realize." Ella said quietly, feeling extremely foolish. Belle squeezed her arm.

"Don't feel bad." Belle smiled gently. "Give him time. You'll see for yourself."

* * *

And Ella certainly did, about three days later! They'd run out of soap in the house, so Ella decided to go buy some while Belle took Philippe out to practice her horseback riding and Maurice was out for a walk. Ella had made her purchase, and was heading toward home when she noticed Gaston and Lefou riding down their street. They were passing Agathe, the beggar woman. Ella stood where she was and watched. Agathe held out her tin cup, asking for change. "Sorry, Agathe." Gaston cocked his head smugly. "I have no money for you. But..." He dismounted. Ella watched, not sure what to expect, but his tone made her feel uncomfortable, and even sad. His voice sounded so patronizing, too familiar to Ella's memory and the smile faded from her face. "However, allow me to give you something better than that." Gaston said slyly. Agathe looked up at him blankly. He picked up her tin cup, and rearing his arm back, he pitched it against the wall. The cup dropped to the ground and what little money Agathe had flew everywhere! Ella's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Gaston laughed and Lefou chuckled behind him. "See, why don't you count your blessings?" Gaston joked unkindly. Agathe ignored him and bent down to pick up her small livelihood. Gaston kicked his boot into the puddle and splashed a shower of wet mud all over the poor older woman. He laughed wickedly and mounted his horse. "Maybe if you weren't so ugly looking, people would donate more generously!" He howled and they trotted away.

Ella was infuriated. _Of all the malicious, horrible, inconsiderate things I've ever seen!_ She thought with her teeth clenched. So many unhappy memories flooded her mind, of her cruel stepmother and stepsisters. She pursed her lips in anger and her chest heaved. Gaston and Lefou passed her on their horses.

"Ah, good day, Ella." Gaston said politely. Ella felt her face burn inside and glared up at him. Now she understood why Belle was so disgusted by this man. And he acted just like Lady Tremaine. That was a turn off to Ella and she felt like she was going to cry. It was a too familiar feeling and she was angered at what she had witnessed. Gaston didn't seem to notice her unusual response to his greeting. He held his head high and rode on.

Ella watched poor old Agathe and rushed over to her. "I'm sorry!" She cried.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, child." Agathe corrected her.

" _Someone_ should be!" Ella snarled. "It's not right."

"Lots of things in this life are not right, my child." Agathe sighed.

"Well, then it should be changed." Ella said firmly. She immediately pulled out the bar of soap she'd bought and thrust it into the older woman's hands. "Here. You need this more than we do."

"No one here seems to take notice of me," Agathe said quietly, "Except Pere Robert. They call me a hag. But you, your father, and sister are always kind to me." Ella smiled. Gaston had been so wrong in his treatment of this poor woman, but it gave Ella triumphant pleasure to make it right, even if _he_ didn't!

"Will you be all right?" Ella asked.

"I will be fine." Agathe smiled back. "Thank you." She held up the soap.

"Oh, that's all right." Ella smiled widely. "We ladies must help each other." She winked and left. Agathe smiled warmly after the pretty young lass. She and Belle were quite different in some ways, but when it came to what was truly important, they were both so much alike. And Ella had called her a _lady,_ and not in a haughty tone either!

* * *

"Ah, there she is!" Gaston exclaimed and hurried after his crush's sister as Lefou watched on. Ella was slowly walking, her mind elsewhere. Gaston caught up with her quickly. "Ella!" He called excitedly. Ella stopped, but she kept her eyes straight ahead and frowned. She knew that voice, and for the first time she could remember, it bothered her. "Ella, there you are." Gaston smiled as he caught up with her. "Heading home?"

"No." Ella sighed.

"Oh," Gaston replied casually. "Say, is Belle busy tonight?"

Ella closed her eyes and sighed. _Not now,_ She thought. _This is_ _awful._ "I don't know." She said aloud.

"Well, could you do something for me?" Gaston asked.

" _What_?" Ella asked in an exasperated voice.

"I know of a delightful little play they're doing at the theater a couple villages down. I hear it's supposed to be quite the act, and I just thought she'd like to go with me. Could you ask?"

Ella gaped at him, dumbfounded. _After the way he treated Agathe, and he expects...And he acts as if he hasn't done anything! What a cad._ "You want me to _what?"_ She asked. She was very upset. Ella was usually quiet and shy, and certainly not usually one to speak her feelings when they were filled with anger. But having lived with Belle, she'd learned of the proper times to do it and right now was one of those times. She had to say something to make this punk stop and think about his actions for once instead of his 'charming' personality.

Gaston stared at her. This was not like her. "Why, Ella! You don't appear happy to see me." He said in mock surprise. Belle always looked at him that way, but this was a first for her sister. It was making him nervous. Gaston never struck out, at ANYTHING...well, with the exception of Belle, but he was sure that that would change in time. He never struck out and had on intention of doing so now. "Bad day?" He inquired.

Ella looked up at him unhappily, a dark cloud on her face. "I..." she was having difficulty finding the right words. "Don't you _think,_ that there's someone you owe an apology to?" She asked vehemently. Gaston raised his eyebrows.

" _I_? An apology?" He asked theatrically.

" _Yes."_ Ella said sadly but firmly.

"I can't imagine why." Gaston smiled wryly. Ella's eyes narrowed and her mouth dropped even more.

"Of all the malicious, inconsiderate, disgraceful..." Her voice trailed off. Gaston straightened up at this.

"Sorry?" He asked. Ella didn't answer, she only pursed her lips into a tight line. "Ella, I assure you, I am the sole gentlemen of gentlemen." Gaston said grandly. Ella gaped in astonishment. "If you have detected a rare flaw in my most discreet character, please do enlighten me!" He eagerly waited, and didn't expect her to call him anything but praiseworthy. But she didn't call him anything, good or bad! She just glowered at him with sadness in her eyes. "Something the matter, Ella?" Gaston asked, pretending to be concerned, but secretly growing impatient that she was silent about her finding. It was beginning to drive him nuts.

"You mean, you do not know?" Ella replied somberly.

"It's beyond my comprehension." Gaston answered nonchalantly. Ella gazed straight ahead, biting her lip to control her boiling emotions.

"I cannot do as you have asked, Sir. I'm sorry." Ella said without looking at him. "If you want to know if Belle would be happy to go out with you, you will have to ask her yourself!" And with that, she turned on her heel and hurried away. Gaston was unaware that tears spilled out of her eyes as she fled from him. He just stood there and shrugged to himself.

"I saw." Lefou said behind him. "Do you have any idea what she was talking about?" Lefou himself had a small idea, but was indefinite.

"Not a clue." Gaston shook his head. "Merely a diversion to make me curious while Belle plays hard to get. It's all part of the game, and I am up against two very worthy opponents. But, I shall come out on top in the end." He held his head high, and turned. "Come, Lefou. Let's get a drink." He said cheerfully, putting his arm around his friend's shoulder as they headed toward the tavern.

 _Those girls have more brains than anyone gives them credit for,_ Lefou thought to himself. _It sure keeps life from getting too monotonous around here!_

* * *

Ella fled to the trail outside the village, the trail that Belle had used this morning to ride Philippe on, and raced to a sheltering oak tree. She dropped her basket and plunged to the ground. She sat up against the strong trunk, hugging her knees to herself and wept softly. Belle had been right all along about the big punk. He was selfish and inconsiderate, and it wasn't out of ignorance either! It had been done with clear contemplation and deliberate malice. Ella bit her lip hard. Granted, Gaston had not gone out his way to hurt _her,_ but his unkind treatment of Agathe just because he found it fun was bitter for Ella to digest. It reminded her so much of her stepmother, and Ella couldn't stand it. Whenever Ella witnessed such blatant cruelty, it hit her hard, for several reasons. One, she had been there and understood what it was like to treated so unfairly. Two, she had been taught how important it was in life to be kind to others. Three, she could not and did not want to understand how someone would ever want to enjoy themselves by inflicting pain on others. Four, most of the people she'd met who were like that, always seemed to easily get away with it Scott free, something Ella desperately wished and prayed that she could change.

She just sat there with her head leaning back against the tree for a while, until her tears dried up and she realized that it was getting late in the afternoon. Taking a deep breath, she rose to her feet and headed back home with her basket. She still felt so foolish, and ashamed now, for ever being taken in by Gaston's ways. "How could I not see what Belle was trying to tell me?" She asked herself. "But I see it now! It will never happen again!"

* * *

Belle returned home from her ride and gave Philippe a good rub down and poured him fresh water to drink. "Good boy," She praised him, patting his neck. "We shall go out again very soon." Then she walked inside to help prepare dinner. She found Ella already there, chopping up vegetables. "Would you like some help?" Belle offered.

"If you like," Ella sighed. To be honest, the work felt good, like she was accomplishing something and gave her a good excuse to vigorously put her hands to good use. Belle grabbed her apron and started peeling potatoes. "Did you have a nice ride?" Ella asked, trying not to let on how upset she still was.

"Yes." Belle smiled. "I imagined I was one of the characters in the book I'm reading, fleeing from the enemy." Ella giggled.

"Stories are wonderful, aren't they?" She remarked wistfully.

"I'm glad _someone_ thinks that besides me!" Belle responded. "The people here just don't care to explore those wonderful worlds."

"They don't know what they're missing." Ella shook her head, giving her carrot a very hostile chop.

"What's the matter?" Belle asked. Ella had her bouts of sadness, same as anyone else, but right now she appeared a bit ticked, something unusual for her. Ella frowned at her.

"I promise you one thing!" She declared vehemently. "You will not being getting anymore nonsense from _me_ about Monsieur Gaston." Belle nodded in comprehension. Ella didn't need to tell her what exactly had happened. Belle knew the jerk well enough to understand it had earned being chastised by decency.

"Well," Belle said in a teasing tone," You have no idea how happy I am to hear you tell me that!" Both girls laughed, because they knew that Belle meant every word of it. Maurice returned home in time for supper and found two gabby but cheerful girls setting the table for dinner. Maurice smiled. He was relieved and happy that this arrangement was working out so well.

* * *

To Gaston's surprise, for some unexplained reason, Ella no longer became his assistant in wooing Belle. She was polite about it but now constantly declined his requests about seeing Belle. He did not understand why.

* * *

 **Why is that not a surprise? Reviews are definitely welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3 Meeting of a Lifetime

**I wanted to bring this chapter later in the story but couldn't wait because I'm so excited! A new character is entering the scene. Any guesses as to who that might be?**

* * *

Belle stayed at home reading as Maurice worked on his music boxes. While they were both occupied, Ella was taking a private walk outside the village. She was quite a ways away, but she heard great excitement going on in the village. Sure she'd find out later what it was, Ella continued her solitude. Belle and Maurice, however, heard the many shouts. Belle, thinking that Gaston was making himself the town hero _again,_ didn't really pay much attention. Maurice cocked his head. "I wonder what's going on." He remarked. Belle shrugged, indicating that she wasn't going to find out. Maurice rose from his chair and looked out the door. "Well, well, it seems as if we have a very important visitor!" He exclaimed.

"Really?" Belle asked, still uninterested.

"And it is not the captain, Belle." Maurice grinned. That got Belle's attention, and she came to the window also. They stepped out onto the lawn. Gaston was riding around proudly-which was really nothing new-, but this time it wasn't just Lefou who rode beside him. There was another man whom neither Maurice or Belle recognized. He was young, with dark hair and exceptional blue eyes. He wore a magnificent green coat with golden embroidery and accents that clashed vibrantly with Gaston's red military one. He sat very erect astride his horse and smiled sheepishly as the crowds gathered around. Another strange thing, there was an army of mounted soldiers following and they wore the emblem that he did on his coat.

"Who could it be, Papa?" Belle asked in amazement.

"I don't know." Maurice admitted. "But he is a most impressive specimen from what I can see."

"Not like Gaston, I hope." Belle grumbled. She certainly hoped not.

"He's a stranger, Belle." Maurice commented. "Give him a chance."

"A chance to what?"

"To show his true colors."

"All right." Belle nodded.

"Good people of Villeneuve!" Gaston announced. "Allow me to introduce you to my gracious guest. Please welcome Prince..."

"Prince?" Maurice and Belle sputtered together. "He's a prince? Oh my word!" Belle gasped. "I don't believe it! A real prince, here in our little village?" Her eyes widened with excitement.

"Gaston must have met him through his army connections or such." Maurice commented.

"I suppose." Belle shrugged. The crowd erupted in applause. Ladies squealed and threw flowers at the handsome young prince, while the men cheered, throwing their hats in the air.

"I wonder if we'll get to meet him. Though I'd rather get to know him ourselves without having to endure the displeasure of Gaston's company."

"I'm sure we'll have our chance." Maurice sighed. The two of them went back into the house to tend to their business. Belle was intrigued that such an important, distant visitor was in their tiny town, and wondered what he was like. Where had he traveled? What books had he read? Were girls allowed to read in his kingdom? So many questions she wanted to ask but decided to mind her own business and went back to her book.

* * *

After the prince was settled in the finest room at the boarding house, he decided that he wanted to walk around town and watch the people. "Certainly, lad." Gaston smiled. "I would be happy to accompany you."

"Oh, thank you," the prince smiled, "but it's a small village, Gaston. I don't think I can get too lost." He chuckled. "I would very much like to mingle among the people without a bunch of ceremony again. It gains me lots of stares and whispers, you know? I will meet you gentlemen later when I am finished, shall we?"

"As you wish," Gaston shrugged. "After all, you're our guest and are here to enjoy yourself as you choose. The tavern is a lively place. Shall we meet there?"

"Aye." The prince nodded. He smiled at his captain of the guard who followed him out the door.

"Bit of a strange fellow." Gaston commented. He couldn't wrap his head around how someone so important and distinguished, a prince of all people, would want to do as his guest had asked! If Gaston himself were in the prince's shoes, he certainly would've expected lots and lots of ceremony!

"Well, not everyone can be as appreciated and heroic as you, Gaston." Lefou said. "From what I've heard, this fellow has never fought in a real battle his whole life. I guess he's a bit softer than you."

"Pity." Gaston sighed, though he was secretly glad that his sidekick thought that even _he_ still had more experience and gusto under his belt to boast of than even a _prince!_

"Hey, maybe you could show him a thing or two about soldiering!" Lefou suggested.

"I could, couldn't I?" Gaston smirked.

"Maybe even hunting!"

"Not a bad idea." Gaston puffed out his chest. "Thank you, Lefou." He said, putting his hand on his shoulder. "You certainly know how to put a glow in a man's day."

"So what if he's not as slick and bristle as you? Might help balance you out a little."

"Ahem." Gaston grunted. "I do not need balancing out, my good man. But if I ever shall, you are definitely the one I can count on to bring me around!"

* * *

The prince was whispered about, smiled at, and greeted by many groups of the townspeople. The triplets smiled flirtatiously at him, earning the prince a glare behind his back from Gaston! Not that Gaston really cared for them, but the attention they usually showered him with looked momentarily lost and he didn't like it. But he really needn't have worried: when the prince saw those girls, he gave a quick nod and quickly shifted to another route. Then the girls noticed Gaston as he strutted up to their view like a peacock. They gushed over him and he smirked.

The prince's captain of the guard hung in the background, at his master's request, keeping an eye on him but also giving him some breathing space. Agathe was walking around begging for change, but many of the villagers ignored her or waved her off. The prince watched with a frown on his face. He quickly walked over to Agathe and dropped a few coins into her tin cup. "Thank you." She nodded.

"Oh, it's all right." The prince smiled. "I hope it is sufficient."

"Quite." Agathe smiled. The prince stepped back and allowed her to walk in front of him, and she did so with a grateful curtsy. The royal guy smiled and went on his way. Gaston and Lefou were following him, to see if he did anything better than or below Gaston. Their jaws dropped to the floor when they saw the way he treated Agathe.

"Whoa! Did you see that?" Lefou whistled.

"Yes. Extraordinary." Gaston huffed. "I think I've seen enough. Come, Lefou. Let's get a drink." It was scratching his ego that this newcomer showed better manners than he himself did at least when it came to the undesirables.

"Hey, you don't have to crawl back into the shell just because he was generous." Lefou said, noticing the sudden change in Gaston's mood.

"Whatever." Gaston muttered and headed toward _his_ tavern, where he could take center stage, hands down.

* * *

Ella was returning into town at that time. She ran a few errands then headed home. She noticed the well-dressed stranger at the fountain. She stared at him. He was certainly not from around here! "Where is he from, I wonder?" She spoke to herself. His eyes fell on her and for a moment they gazed each other. They both smiled, then Ella blinked and ran home. "Hello!" She announced as she entered the house. "Did you know there is a strange young man in the village? I saw him at the fountain."

"Yes." Maurice nodded. "Apparently, he is Monsieur Gaston's guest."

"Oh," Ella bit her lip.

"But still, I imagine he's been everywhere in the world." Belle stated excitedly.

"He had very nice eyes," Ella said wistfully," and such a kind smile."

"Did you two meet?" Maurice looked at her curiously.

"Not really." Ella shook her head. Belle was so into her story and Maurice his work that they forgot to tell Ella that the stranger was a prince!

* * *

The next day, into mid-morning, Gaston suggested the prince join him and Lefou on a hunt, which would also give him a tour of their lovely countryside. The prince agreed heartily. Lefou went to gather their gear while the prince commanded his captain to assemble some of the soldiers. When they were all ready, Lefou appeared with Gaston's horse. "Sir, where is Monsieur Gaston?" The prince asked.

"Search me." Lefou shrugged. "But I can guarantee you he won't miss out on this." The prince cocked his head when he thought he spotted the said leader at one of the shops.

"Excuse me." The prince said curiously as he walked away. Lefou dismounted and followed.

"As Lefou said, he has nothing on you!" Gaston gushed. "He may have royal blood in his veins, but _I am_ the real dream here! And everybody knows it." The prince lingered behind him in the shadows and found himself gaping in a snicker. Gaston was talking to his own reflection in the mirror! The prince was very amused but cleared his throat.

"Pardon me." He said.

"Your Highness." Gaston grunted, rolling his eyes. "What is it?"

"The men are ready. We are waiting to begin our hunt!"

"It's hero time," Gaston whispered to himself smugly, straightening out his coat, then walked away. The prince stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

"Does he always talk that way before a hunt?" He chided to Lefou.

"Well, if you want me to lie..." Lefou said wryly. The prince laughed and shook his head.

* * *

Ella told Belle that she was going for a ride on Philippe. Belle agreed as she wanted to read some more in her book. Ella saddled the horse and took him out of the village. The wind felt wondrous on her face as Philippe cantered. She felt like she was flying!

The men had been searching all morning for a suitable kill. They spread out through the woods. The prince's captain found the landscape very picturesque, as did his master. Soon, they were on a hill in the clearing. Lefou pulled out his telescope and scrutinized the trees aways across from them. "Hey!" He announced. "Over there!" Gaston quickly snatched the looking glass before his friend could hand it to him and peered through.

"Ah, yes." He said with satisfaction. "Luck is on our side today. Have a look, Your Highness." He handed the telescope to the prince. The prince's eyes lit up.

"Outstanding." He breathed. In the forest, they could see an enormous, stout buck just standing there in the light through the trees. "Are you always this lucky on a hunt?"

" _Always."_ Gaston smirked with his head held high, reaching for his musket.

"Do you believe you can actually reach that far?" The prince gaped. Gaston pursed his lips.

"You just don't know Gaston!" Lefou spoke up. Gaston set his sights till he had the stag right in line. Smiling like a cat in a birdhouse, he prepared to fire. But then the stag fled! He raced away. Gaston growled and prepared to shoot again.

The prince perched up in his saddle, watching with wide eyes. He quickly reached over and gripped Gaston's rifle. "Gaston! Put away your musket, man!" The prince ordered urgently. "There's a rider in your line of fire!" Gaston hesitated, but also shot the prince a look. He didn't like to lose his prey.

"There goes the stag!" Lefou pointed out. Sure enough, the deer was racing away through the trees. Gaston grew bristled. His guest was beginning to annoy him, spoiling his hunt and his chance to show off.

"Let's go!" Gaston ordered. So, they gave pursuit, Gaston bent on catching the stag. He demonstrated that point by still carrying his rifle. As the soldiers followed after the buck, the prince galloped his horse ahead of everyone. He'd seen a rider on a horse rushing through the forest and he wanted to get her out of the way before there was a terrible accident! Urging his steed to go faster, he finally caught up with the girl. He hurried to her side and grabbed the reigns, pulling her away.

"No, no, no!" The girl shouted. "It's fine!" The other men on horseback whizzed by them in a blur. The prince and the girl finally slowed to a trot and began to encircle each other.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The prince asked concerned.

"I am, but you nearly frightened the life out of _him!"_ Ella sputtered.

"Who?" The prince stared at her.

"The stag!" Ella blurted out. "What's he ever done to you that you should chase him about?"

"I must confess, I've never met him." The prince chuckled. "He is a friend of yours?"

"An acquaintance." Ella corrected him. "I looked into his eyes, and he looked into mine, and...I just felt that he still had a great deal left to do with his life. That's all."

"You shouldn't be this far in the forest alone." The prince said.

"I'm not alone. I'm with you." Ella said. "Mr...what do they call you?"

"You don't know who _I am?"_ The prince laughed.

"I remember seeing you in the village square." Ella responded. "But, of course, at that time we were not properly introduced."

"Well, I am..." The prince began reluctantly "... _Kit._ I am called Kit. At least that's what my father calls me when he's especially unpeeved at me."

"Well, welcome to the forest, Mr. _Kit."_ Ella smiled.

"What do they call you?" Kit asked.

"I am called...I am Cinderella." Ella sighed. "But if you like, you may call me Ella."

" _Ella,"_ Kit cocked his head. "Do they treat _you well?"_

"Oh, yes!" Ella smiled widely. "I have no mother. But I have two very dear people. They're everything that my own parents used to be."

"Are you happy with them?" Kit asked. "If I'm not being too inquisitive."

" _Very_ happy." Ella sighed contentedly. "Well, at home, I'm happy. What about you? Do...do they treat you well?"

"More than I'm worth, I'm afraid." Kit grinned.

"What do you do?"

"My father is teaching me his trade."

"You're an apprentice!" Ella exclaimed.

"Of a sort." Kit shrugged. Funny, he had never thought of his royal position that way. But now that he did, he kind of liked it. It made him feel like a normal man, something he didn't feel very often.

"Is your father visiting here with you?" Ella inquired.

"I'm afraid not." Kit laughed. "He stayed at home in our own kingdom."

"How frightening." Ella remarked. "I mean...that you should have to travel so far from home, alone."

"Well, it's part of being an apprentice." Kit stated. "It's really not so bad."

"Does your father treat you well?"

"Very." Kit nodded. "We may not always see eye to eye, but we work out our differences."

"That's always good." Ella whispered. Unfortunately, that had never happened for her with Lady Tremaine. "Even if it didn't work for you that way, the best thing to do would be to have courage, and be kind." She sighed. Kit stared at her thoughtfully.

"Err...right." He said. The voices of the other men were in the distance.

"Oh, please don't let them hurt him!" Ella begged. To her the stag was an innocent animal that just wanted to be free, but instead he was to be used for other people's desires, without his say so. It just reminded her of her stepmother, who she hadn't been able to get out of her mind this morning. That's the main reason she had wanted to ride, to be out in the open where she'd feel free to think.

"But we're hunting, you see." Kit creased his eyebrows. "It's...it's what's done."

"Just because it's what's done doesn't mean it's what _should_ be done!" Ella blurted out, cutting him off guard.

"Right again." He said slowly.

"Then...then you'll leave him alone, won't you?" Ella asked in a gentler tone.

"I will see what I can do." Kit said, still a little surprised at this girl's mindset.

It had been a near miss, but at least Gaston had overpowered his kill, much to Lefou's relief. If it had resulted in a total loss, it would've been better for everyone to keep away from Gaston the rest of the day as he would've been in a very foul mood! Right now, he didn't exactly appreciate Kit's interference in his showing off what a marvelous hunter he was, but at least Gaston had redeemed himself, and it was better for everyone that he had!

"Ah, there you are!" The captain called to Kit. "We should be going, Your High..."

"It's _Kit_! Kit! Kit! I'm Kit! On my way!" Kit blurted out quickly before his captain could say Your Highness. The men all exchanged confused glances. Gaston rolled his eyes.

"Well then, Mr. _Kit..." Kit's_ captain smiled.

"Come, lad." Gaston said gruffly. "We should be getting back."

"Like I said, on my way!" Kit called back and smiled again at Ella. "I hope I see you again, Miss."

"And I you." Ella smiled back. The kind prince gave her one last friendly smile, then departed. Ella watched after him as he rode back to join his comrades. She felt warm and fluttery inside. It was much stronger and different than when her singing seemed to carry her mind away. It was, very new.

"Forgive my tarrying, gentlemen." Kit panted as he came into view. "I'm sorry for having delayed you."

"It's all right, Gaston still got the stag." Lefou said casually.

"And I _never_ miss," Gaston said emphatically.

"Ah, so our venture was successful after all." Kit stated.

"Let us be going." Gaston said grandly, and didn't bother to let the royal prince advance first, but led his horse to the front of the line, heading back to the village. Kit didn't notice too much, nor did he really care right now. He hardly said a word or made any exclamation about the massive stag they'd won, much to Gaston's annoyance. Lefou, noticing his friend's moodiness, went on and on about how he'd finally made his kill, and how it wasn't the first time he'd done so. Gaston smirked at the praise and felt better. But Kit, not intentionally trying to be rude, was not listening. He stared straight ahead, with a dreamy, far off look. His captain studied him closely and found himself grinning.

Ella was enormously excited, and couldn't wait to finish her ride so she could tell Belle and Maurice about her meeting with the prince. The wind just seemed to carry her along with it as she rode on, Philippe cantering under the beautiful sun.

* * *

"What's the matter, You Highness?" Lefou asked Kit who was pacing back and forth while Gaston just lounged back in his favorite chair. They had returned to the village and received an excited greeting as the townspeople oohed and ahhed over the kill. Gaston had decided to celebrate at the tavern which showered him with many congrats.

"Please, call me Kit." Kit said, though he didn't look back at the guy as he spoke.

"Relax, lad." Gaston said dramatically. "Sit down, and have a drink. You wear me out just watching you." Kit halted and fidgeted for a moment-it wasn't like a prince was allowed to do that-then went back to pacing. His captain snickered.

"Do you have an itch or something?" Lefou asked confused.

"Hmm? What?" Kit asked confused.

"You've been in a daze ever since we returned from our hunt." The captain stated.

"Yes, what is troubling you, lad?" Gaston asked. "It's all right. You are among friends here."

"Nothing is _wrong_ ," Kit said.

"If Gaston paced around like that, I'd be looking for the nearest door!" Lefou joked. Gaston cleared his throat loudly. "Uh...just so you could have some quiet to clear your head!" Lefou exclaimed defensively.

"Was the girl frightened when you surprised her by just showing up beside her?" The Captain teased. Gaston and Lefou both perked with interest at this! Kit stared wide-eyed. He should've known better. The captain had been with him for years and was more than just his commanding officer, he was a good friend and could always read him clearly, sometimes even better than Kit's own father, the king.

"A girl?" Lefou sputtered.

" _What_ girl?" Gaston asked, a bit flatly. If this young, fancy-dressed scamp had been fooling around with _his_ Belle...well, he'd have to straighten him out.

"As I told you," Kit looked at him, "there was a rider in your line of fire. I'm just glad that I was able to pull her away from it, or she might've been killed!" Kit exhaled heavily. Gaston's eyes narrowed, not happy that someone had pointed out that he had a flaw- _any_ flaw-, yet now that Kit was talking about the female species, Gaston decided to forgive him and was very curious to know now who he was talking about.

"Did she faint in your arms?" Lefou asked excitedly. He was used to Gaston's tales of melodrama, especially with girls.

"On the contrary!" Kit couldn't help chuckling. "I would say she was rather peeved at me. She didn't take to the idea of us hunting down the stag when he'd done us no harm." The other men laughed.

"If that's not a laugh," Lefou giggled. "How does she think we guys go out and have a good time? She's crazy!"

"She was _different,"_ Kit nodded, "but I wouldn't use the word crazy."

"I'm afraid I must agree with my friend on this one." Gaston spoke up.

"As you wish." Kit sighed. "I must admit, it cut me off guard."

"What did this girl look like?" Gaston in a rather demanding tone, and straightening up in his seat. He had a sinking feeling that Kit was moving in on the woman that Gaston had more or less claimed was _his_ girl, despite her refusals.

"She had golden hair, and soft brown eyes." Kit remarked wistfully. "Her name is Ella." Gaston sat back in relief. He could not describe how happy he was to hear that! But now it was no wonder that he and Lefou had called her crazy. Ella, Maurice, and Belle had always been so different than any family the village had ever known.

"Belle's sister?!" Lefou gasped. Then he nudged his hero in the side. "Did you hear that, Gaston? You like Belle and he likes Ella. What an amazing pair you two are!" He started daydreaming of the two eligible bachelors living it up as admired, married men with beautiful wives, and living a perfectly happy life.

"I daresay, lad. You have exquisite taste." Gaston smirked.

"Yeah, not bad. You picked yourself a pretty girl." Lefou added.

"She _wasn't_ _just_ a pretty girl!" Kit sputtered defensively. "I mean...well, she _was_ a pretty girl, but...but there was something more to her. Her...her spirit, her goodness." The captain smiled. Kit was clearly observing what made this girl such a wonder. It was more than her looks, it was her manner, her genuine character. The captain was wise enough to see that. Lefou and Gaston? They were a little lost on what their partner had said. It had surprised them.

"Like what?" Lefou inquired.

"She was just so..." Kit tried to explain.

"So adoringly attracted to you?" Gaston finished.

"Not in a direct way," Kit said. "She doesn't even know who I am, that I'm a prince."

"She _is_ crazy!" Lefou exclaimed.

"I'll say." Gaston added.

"Far from crazy," Kit said sternly, his tone making them feel a little uncomfortable. "I enjoyed her company. She doesn't know I am a prince, and to be honest I don't think it would make a difference. She was still pleasant to be around. She was friendly, and treated me like a normal man. I like that." He finished. He was tired of being treated like a prize race horse, especially from vulnerable girls and their parents. He was tired of being told who to marry when he and the intending young lady could not base the relationship on mutuality. Ella was different. She'd treated him like a regular person and seemed to like him for who he was. It was truly refreshing.

Gaston stared at him, his face puzzled. He had been thrilled to have Kit come visit their village, but the prince's talk right now was starting to bore him. He had little clue as to what Kit was truly talking about and didn't really care. He had his ways of looking at women, and it worked for him...except with Belle. The most beautiful girl in the village, whom _he_ thought he was entitled to have, hated his guts. Well, his ways weren't working at the moment, but they _would,_ later. He had no doubt about that. He was going to have that girl, and it didn't matter to him how or what he had to do to make her see that! "Well, what a coincidence." He remarked.

"You have a lady that you fancy?" The captain asked.

"Who?" Kit added.

"Ella's sister Belle." Lefou answered.

"I don't believe I've seen her." Kit said. "I didn't know she had a sister."

"Ah, gentlemen, she is a sight to behold!" Gaston went on dreamily. "She is so beautiful, she is bright, intelligent, stubborn, so full of life...just like _me._ " Kit's captain snorted in suppressed laughter. He couldn't help it. Their host was certainly comical, but also seemed to fancy himself with returned hospitality before anyone decided to actually give it to him.

"Have you called on her yet?" Kit asked innocently. Gaston slapped his knee and howled along with his sidekick. "Ahem. I take it I'm missing something?" Kit gulped.

"Ha, ha! Where have you been?" Lefou laughed at the prince. "Everyone in the village knows that he pursues her like a terrier!"

" _Hunter,_ Lefou." Gaston corrected him. "Like a _hunter._ I'd prefer you to use that description. Terrier makes me sound so..."

"Minor, perhaps?" Kit quipped.

"Exactly."

"How does the young lady feel about this pursuit?" Kit asked.

"Hmm?" Gaston gaped in confusion. "I'm sorry?"

"How does the young lady feel about you trying to win her affections?" Kit persisted. Gaston wasn't sure how to answer. He hadn't thought of that, and he couldn't seem to find the right words without sounding like a loser. As usual, Lefou had _an_ answer.

"Turns him down flat all the time." Lefou laughed. Gaston glowered and slumped back in his chair. He could see where this was going and didn't want to hear it. "Never fails." Lefou continued. "But Gaston is not a quitter. He keeps fighting for her hand. Don't you?" He nudged him in the side.

"That's right." Gaston said cockily, grateful for the praise, glad that Lefou had not made him sound pathetic like he expected.

"I see." Kit nodded quietly. He didn't seem impressed. "If you'll excuse me. I...need to think." He left the tavern, not even caring to be part of the celebration at Gaston's successful killing, another magnificent trophy to add to his collection. Kit's captain of the guard followed him. Gaston frowned. Some guest Kit was, not even sharing in Gaston's self-rising party. As if reading his thoughts, Lefou poked him in the arm.

"Hey, now don't be a sorehead, Gaston." He said lightly. "He has things on his mind. Girls do that to a fellow. You ought to know how it is!" Gaston sighed. Yes, he knew how it was...or at least he thought he did. In reality, he didn't know half of what Kit did about considering the intended woman's feelings, but he didn't care to know. He liked his method of winning hearts and had no intention of changing now.

* * *

After rubbing down Philippe and giving him a drink, Ella rushed into the house. "Belle! Father!" She called. Maurice was sitting at his crafting table. Belle scrambled down the stairs with a book in her hand.

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"You'll never guess what happened!" Ella panted.

"Slow down, Ella." Maurice smiled. He could tell that she was bursting with news.

"What did happen?" Belle asked.

"I...I met the visitor, face to face!" Ella announced.

"You mean Gaston's guest? You mean the prince?" Belle's eyes widened. Ella's jaw dropped.

" _Prince?"_ She gaped. "No. He's an apprentice. He told me himself. Gaston probably told everyone he was a prince to make himself look more dignified." Belle and Maurice exchanged looks. "But let me tell you about the apprentice. He goes by the name of Kit. His father is teaching him his trade, and he's in our town on business for his father. He was very kind and not arrogant at all. He was very polite, and well-mannered, and very forth-coming."

"Did he specify his trade as an apprentice?" Maurice quipped.

"No." Ella smiled. "But I enjoyed his company. You should meet him!" Belle raised her eyebrows.

"And what are the chances of a live prince sharing our dinner table?" She asked. Ella frowned.

"Why don't you ask him? But he's not a prince." She argued. "At least, not what most people look for. He didn't put on airs. He spoke as a normal, humble person." Maurice and Belle shared a giggle. Ella stared suspiciously at them. "He...he _is_ a prince?"

"Would I lie to you?" Belle grinned.

"No." Ella gulped. "Oh my goodness!" She gasped, placing her hands on her mouth. "He really is a prince, isn't he?" Belle snickered, nodding. "Oh my word." Ella sputtered, feeling very giddy. "I...I just don't believe it! I...I can't..."

"So, how exactly _did_ you and the prince meet in the forest of all places?" Belle teased, but was truly intrigued. Something like this didn't happen every day, and certainly not to _them!_

"And spare no details." Maurice added curiously.

* * *

A couple nights later found Kit sitting at the writing desk in his lodge suite. The words for his letter had been running over and over so much in his mind the passed couple days that he had them memorized. He could hardly wait to pen down his words, yet him stomach filled with butterflies as he dipped the quill pen in the ink. This was a very important letter, and he wanted it to be perfect. Even more, he so wanted his father to read it with favor.

" _My Dear Father,_

 _You should know that I have arrived in Villeneuve, and am doing very well. Monsieur Gaston is quite a fellow, and ever the gracious host, though I must confess to you that I have developed this strong sense that he expects me to return the favor not very lightly!_

 _Father, I am writing this letter to you because there is something you must know. I have met a girl, here in the village. Father, she is not just any ordinary girl! She is altogether lovely, and I am speaking of traits that exceed beyond her outward appearance! She is gorgeous to behold, but there is so much more about her than that. She is kind, she is sweet, and spunky enough to stand up for what she believes should be changed! You should have seen when I met her in the forest, Father, during a stag hunt. By her reaction to our activity, you'd think we had decided to throw mud at an elderly woman who was trying to get around!_

 _Father, this girl is unlike any I have ever met. I've noticed the people in this village don't take very kindly to her or her family, yet she returns their unfairness with mercy and kindness. She is gracious to the poor beggars here, and treats them the same as she does any other people! She has a beautiful sister named Belle, who is her equal in looks as much as manners. Father, this girl doesn't even know I'm a prince! But when we met, she was friendly and kind, and I think that she likes me for the person I am, without any regard for my title! It's remarkable I know, but true! She takes notices of the little things that many people would ignorantly overlook, but those little things that matter._

 _Father, I know I have just arrived and that we have only just met, but if I am to gain her father's permission and approval, and her sister does not disregard me as only the imperfect stranger that I am, I should very much like for you and this young lady to meet! I hope you will feel the same way. I will write again soon. Hope you are well, Father._

 _Your Kit"._

Kit sealed his letter and sighed in relief.

* * *

Ella could not stop thinking about the prince, or Mr. Kit as she still preferred to call him. And Belle and Maurice were intrigued. As he had only just arrived in the village, they were trying to figure out the most appropriate way and time to possibly invite the grand prince to their humble home. "I would very much like to meet this _Mr. Kit!"_ Maurice joked in a firm voice, trying to sound intimidating. The girls laughed. But he was truly curious to get to know the young man. He sounded kind and not narrow-minded.

* * *

 **I know, I know. Naturally, Belle and Maurice would've told Ella that he was a prince, but I wanted to keep their relationship as close to the movie as possible where she was happy to meet him, even before she knew who he really was! When Gaston introduced Kit to the town, I cut out the rest of his dialogue because I don't really know Kit's real name or that of his kingdom from the live-action film! The next chapter should pick up from the actual Beauty and the Beast film.**


	4. Chapter 4 Bigots

Belle walked up to the steps and stood next to Ella as they both waved to Maurice and watched him drive away on his journey. Belle looked at Ella, it was always the same. There were tears in her eyes. Belle encouragingly squeezed her am. Ella hung her head, patted her sister's hand and stepped down. "I'll be back." Ella whispered and slowly walked away, out of the village into the open countryside. Belle watched quietly. It was always the same. Ella would say her good-bye and linger on the porch so that Maurice and Belle could have their moment. Belle would ask him to bring her back a rose. Ella would have already asked him to bring back a branch, the first branch his shoulder brushed against. Once he left, Ella would shed tears and take a walk by herself to get her bearings but also grieve as the familiar memory of her own father's last trip would vividly play over and over again in her mind. Once she returned she would help Belle with the housework. Belle watched then went back inside, trying to figure out what chore she should do.

Belle came up with a clever idea, a way to quicken her workload of laundry and sneak in some reading time as it washed. She gathered her clothes and soap and walked to the village well. Borrowing Jean the potter's mule, she placed her garments and soap shavings into a large barrel she had tied to the mule. She set the mule to walking around the well. It was working! It sure did beat having to scrub each and every outfit by hand! Satisfied with her invention, Belle comfortably sat on the wall and buried her nose in her book.

* * *

The prince was passing by and stopped when he saw the odd contraption. He stepped closer for a better look, staring curiously. Belle looked up from her book and noticed him. "Oh, Your Highness." She said in surprise, standing and curtsying.

"Hello." Kit nodded. "May I ask, what is this...this...invention?"

"Oh, I was just trying to cut down on some of the extra time and labor." Belle said sheepishly.

"Well," Kit arched his eyebrows, "I must confess, I have never seen anything like it!"

"Do you think it's crazy?" Belle asked nervously.

"Not at all." Kit shook his head. "It's definitely _new._ It's _different._ You could start a whole new industry." He chuckled.

"You _really_ think so?" Belle's eyes lit up.

"Hey, I might be a jester more often than my father would like, but I am not jesting about this." Kit said earnestly.

"Well..." Belle smiled, blown away by such an open mind. "I don't know what to say. But...thank you." Kit smiled warmly. "I hope you don't think I'm being forward, Your Highness..."

"Please, you may call me Kit. Or _Mr. Kit_ as your lovely sister calls me." Kit said. Belle laughed.

"I've been wanting to ask..." She continued. "Have you traveled all over the world?"

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't ventured _that_ far yet!" Kit shook his head. "But my father the king has. He's traveled all over."

"What's it like, seeing far-off places? Are they much different than here?"

"Oh. That is quite a question." Kit stated. "It's very exciting, amazing, it's...I'm not sure how to describe it exactly. Being to places you've never seen before, meeting new people...well, there's nothing like seeing it for yourself. I mean, my father told me all about it, but my first endeavor for myself has been the most epic." Belle listened to every word like a weary traveler savoring fresh, cool water. This had been one of the greatest questions of her life. She couldn't believe she was talking to someone who was listening and gladly answering.

"I see." She said. "Just one more question?"

"What is it?"

"In your village...err, rather kingdom, do women read? Are they allowed to?" Belle asked anxiously. Kit creased his eyebrows.

"Uhh...yes, of course." He couldn't understand why she would ask such a thing. "Unless no one teaches them, that is."

"Thank you." Belle smiled happily. It warmed her heart to know that not all girls in the world were stereotyped or 'put in a box' as the ones in this town!

"Of course." Kit said. "Well, I'd best be going...let you get back to your reading." Belle laughed. "Oh, and please give my regards to your sister and your father!" He waved as he stepped away.

"I will!" Belle waved back from her reading spot. "Oh, but Papa...he's not..." She just remembered that Maurice was on the road by now. She shrugged and started reading again. She didn't know that one of the very young village lasses was watching her curiously.

"What are you doing?" The little girl asked. Belle glanced at her.

"The laundry." She replied. "Come! Come." She eagerly beckoned the little girl. Within moments, Belle was accomplishing something she'd dreamed of all her life: she was teaching another child, another girl in this village how to read! Thrill ran through her whole body as the child formed the words."That was amazing!" Belle praised her as she'd read a whole page. The girl smiled back.

"What do you think you are doing?" A gruff voice spoke from nearby. Belle's heart sank and she frowned. It was the cold tone of the head master. Belle glanced at him unhappily. "Teaching another girl to read?" The head master scowled. "Isn't one enough?" Several other villagers were gathering to see what was going on. Many of them gasped in indignation while others stared in astonishment. Belle tried to ignore him and encouraged the girl to keep going. The villagers hollered in a disgruntled frenzy. And thanks to the approving nod of the head master, several of them grabbed Belle's washing machine and with malicious satisfaction, they dumped it onto the dirty ground her entire wash-load. The head master glared at the little girl Belle had been teaching and scolded her. "We'll teach you little wenches to stay in your place!" He scoffed. The lass's lips quivered. This infuriated Belle.

"It wasn't her fault!" Belle protested. "It was my idea. You have no right to punish her. She hasn't done anything wrong." The little girl looked up at her gratefully. The head master's face grew crimson.

"Go home!" He glared at the little girl who sadly fled. " _And you,"_ he snarled at Belle, "I suggest you bite your tongue, you wench. You are trying to ignite corruption in our village. I am here to say it will not happen! Take your clothes and go home." Belle felt her face grow hot.

 _Fine!_ She thought angrily. _If you people can't learn to be nice, even to an innocent child, then I don't want anything to do with your forms of education! Oh, I'll mind my own business, all right. Why can't you do the same? And if I get the chance to help her again, I **will** do it again! It's **my** business that I chose to teach her to read. And if she didn't want to, she didn't **have** to. Oh, will this provincial life never change? _Belle thought as she gathered up her sabotaged efforts. And it wasn't only her laundry plans that had been thwarted.

* * *

"You are the wildest, more gorgeous thing I have ever seen." Gaston gushed fondly. "Nobody deserves you. But at least I know our children will be beautiful." He smiled coyly, looking deeply into the eyes. The big goof was talking to his own reflection in the mirror!

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" Lefou asked behind him. Gaston rolled his eyes. His pal was spoiling the moment.

"What is it, Lefou?" He groaned.

"A certain damsel is in distress." Lefou said.

Gaston puffed out his chest and smirked. Straightening his coat, he sighed, "Well, it's hero time," and walked away to go to Belle's rescue.

* * *

Kit was heading back to meet his captain when one of his soldiers raced to him, and bowed. "Your Highness."

"My good man, what is it?" Kit asked.

"That letter you were waiting for? Well, here is the reply." The soldier said and handed it to him.

"Oh, thank you!" Kit exclaimed, eagerly taking the letter. "Dismissed." He nodded to the soldier who departed. Kit stared at the envelope addressed to himself. He was anxious to open it, yet afraid to. He certainly hoped his father had given a favorable answer!

* * *

The onlookers at the well gloated over the unkind deed they'd done. Pere Robert helped Belle pick up her soiled clothes as whispers and snickers tip-toed across the crowd. Then a shot rang out, startling everyone and making them jump! Belle looked up to see who it was and frowned. It was Gaston, walking proudly through the lane that Lefou had commanded for him. Belle groaned inwardly, knowing that he thought he had come to her rescue. But she had a sinking feeling that it was only to make himself out a hero... _again,_ so that Belle would marry him. Nevertheless, she unhappily watched to see how he would handle this. Gaston proudly took his position at the front of the crowd, where everyone could see him. He puffed out his chest. "This is not how good people behave." He said, winking at Belle as if to say, _**I've** _**_got this_!** "Everyone go home. Now!" He said firmly. The crowd slowly dissipated. Belle glanced at him, too upset to cry. Maybe he'd done her a favor, but it was practically too late. It couldn't change or bring back what had already been undone. "I'm not sure what's going on here, but I believe I've fixed it!" Gaston boasted with satisfaction. He looked down at Belle, but to his surprise, she sadly just picked up her basket of clothes and walked away. Gaston creased his eyebrows. "Not even a thank you?" He asked out loud. "No _'thank you, Gaston,'_ or _'you were wonderful'?"_ He cleared his throat and as usual, marched after her to give his pursuit of his favorite prey.

* * *

Belle hurried towards home when she heard an all too familiar voice close behind her. _"Not now!"_ She gritted her teeth. She was very flustered already, and right now having to deal with the giant flirt was the last thing she felt like dealing with. It wouldn't be half as bad if he didn't boast or give her that creepy look every time he talked!

"Belle, wait!" Gaston called eagerly. Belle sighed heavily.

"Yes?" She asked wearily.

"I heard you had trouble with the head master. He never liked me either." Gaston caught up with her and apparently had decided without her consent that it was his duty to escort her home. "Stiff-necked old buzzard." Gaston shook his head.

For once in her life, Belle found herself agreeing with Gaston on something! Yet, she was surprised to hear him use such a statement. Maybe his conversation for once wouldn't be that annoying. But Belle thought that too soon, because the next words out of his mouth were the ones she was used to.

"I was pretty good back there, wasn't I?" Gaston bragged. Belle rolled her eyes. What was the point of complimenting this guy or even thanking him? He always turned out to do it for himself! "Did you see the way those people all went silent and then left when I told them to?"

"I did." Belle nodded. She would grant him at least that much.

"Just like my old war days. Ah, you should have seen me then, Belle! It was glorious..." Gaston said theatrically.

"That was twelve years ago, Gaston." Belle said as she finally reached her yard. She set down the basket of clothes.

"Sad, I know." Gaston sighed. Belle just kept walking and turned into the gate.

"If you'll excuse me, Gaston." Belle sighed. "Th...thank you for at least making sure the villagers left." Gaston's eyes lit up and he literally looked like he was ready to pounce. "Good day." Belle started to close the gate.

"Belle, I know you probably think that I think I have it all, but there's one thing in life that I am desperately missing," Gaston said dramatically. Belle just stared at him warily. He had 'that look' again that always reminded her of a wolf. "Can't you guess what it is?" Gaston asked, leaning in closer, the gate being the only barrier that was protecting Belle.

"I can't imagine. You seem to have everything you want." Belle said dryly.

" _A wife."_ Gaston whispered in a sly voice, leaning in even closer to her! That was it. Belle just frowned at him and silently but with much deliberation officially closed and emphatically locked the gate then walked away. Gaston just stood there for a minute before giving chase again.

 _This is one of those times I wished Papa would listen to Ella and get us a dog!_ Belle groaned in thought, _Then he could scare or chase off any unsavory characters or trespassers that come on our property uninvited!_

"But let me give you some advice about the villagers though. They're never going to trust the kind of change you're trying to bring." Gaston persisted not even caring that he was trampling the cabbages in the garden. He cornered Belle before she could make it to the steps. Belle sighed heavily.

"All I wanted to do was teach a child to read." She moaned. "I meant no harm."

"Of course not." Gaston agreed, smiling.

"What is so terrible about giving someone a chance at something they've never had before?" Belle ranted a little. "Who knew that being nice to an innocent little girl would be looked on as such an _unpardonable sin?!"_

Gaston's eyes narrowed. This was the opportunity he wanted. "The only children you should concern yourself with are...your own." Belle stared at him suspiciously.

 _And **just what** is that supposed to mean? _Belle thought to herself, but he was the last person she'd want the answer from! She tried to walk around him but he blocked her, then did it again. "I..." Belle tried to speak. "I'm not ready to have children!" She said and quickly shifted around the other side, hiding behind the gate for protection against the hunter as he was right on her heels.

"Maybe you haven't met the right man." He said.

"It's a small village, Gaston." Belle half-laughed. "I've met them _all."_ Then she hurried to the stairs, for all the good it did because Gaston was still on her trail.

"Well, maybe you should have another look!" He continued excitedly and came right to her.

 _Time to nip it in the bud!_ "Gaston," Belle tried to speak politely but her sigh showed her exasperation. "Look, we could never make each other happy. No one can change that much. I'm sorry, but I have no interest in your trophies or your tales of the war." _I believe I've heard them all... **several times!**_ "And...and without my books, I'd...I'd go insane!"

"Ohh, Belle," Gaston sighed dramatically. "Do you know what happens to spinsters in this town after their fathers die?"

"I have this strong feeling that you're about to tell me." Belle answered.

"They beg for change in the street, like poor Agathe." Gaston pointed out. While he wasn't looking, Belle rolled her eyes.

 _As if he cares about Agathe,_ she thought. When he didn't know she was looking, she'd noticed the way he snubbed Agathe at times, not to mention what Ella had observed too!

"This is our whole world, Belle!" Gaston announced. "For simple folk like us, it doesn't get any simpler." And he grabbed her skirt! Belle was appalled and felt so cut down.

" _Excuse me!"_ She huffed, trying to pull her skirt out of his grip. " _Look_ , I might be a farm girl, but I am _not_ simple!" She declared, not hiding the ice in her voice after his behavior. "I think I have learned enough from my father to get by. He's more clever than people think." She backed up to the door and opened it, using it as a shield, but there he was again, leaning on it, with a hungry look on his face! "And, I'm never going to marry you, Gaston. I'm sorry!" Barely missing crunching his nose in the door, she was finally able to pull it shut. There! It was closed and she clung to it like a life preserver.

Gaston smiled to himself and walked away. "Aw, well." He shrugged. "She just doesn't know what she's missing out on. I guess it'll be up to me to change her mind."

* * *

Belle stayed behind the door until she saw through the window that he was a safe distance away. Then she poked her head out. "Is he gone? Can you imagine?!" She growled to no one in particular. "He asked me to marry him! _Me..._ the wife of that boorish, brainless..." Right at that moment, Gaston stumbled into a puddle of mud, looking like a dork. "Madame Gaston," Belle rolled her eyes, "What a gruesome thought. Can't you just see it? _Madame Gaston_ , his little wife. UGH! No, sir!" Belle snatched a handful of seeds and flung it out to the chickens. "Not me! I guarantee it, not me! No way. I want much more than this provincial life." And she ran out of the village into the hills to clear her mind. Out there she could talk among the trees and flowers without being put down.

* * *

Kit's face dropped as he read his long awaited reply to his heartfelt letter. He'd known that his father would be surprised, but he hadn't expected him to be so displeased or disappointed in him. His father had never censured him so severely since he was a lad and it hurt Kit very much. This is what the letter said:

" _My good lad,_

 _I have received and read your letter. And I am sorry to say that I find it most childish! It is ridiculous for you to think of marrying a stranger, and a mere servant girl at that! What are you thinking? Think of your royal position, think of your future, think of your people! Do you have any conception what kind of example you would be setting for them?_ _It is most unheard of. It is unthinkable._

 _Forget this girl. Forget her and gain wisdom. Do not follow your heart, lad. You are so young, and the heart is incredibly deceptive at such an age. You must learn not to be so naive, not to let yourself be turned so easily by a pretty face. It's the pretty ones who are the most cunning and conniving!_ _This girl is obviously after your fortune, so disregard her._

 _For the sake of your kingdom and for the sake of respect for your father the king, I implore...no, I command you to not think about this girl. When you return, you are to marry the Princess Chelina of Zaragosa._ _She is fair to the eyes and it would be a proper marriage._

 _Do not disgrace your kingdom or your father, young lad! It would be so foolish and irreparable._

 _The King"_

Kit couldn't believe it. His father's words stung hard. Of course the king must have been surprised and taken aback by Kit's news, but he had been so bluntly adamant that it surprised Kit. His father usually at least tried to hear his opinion before telling him he was wrong. Another thing that bothered the young prince, in the letter his father hadn't mentioned any regard for his son's welfare at all. That really hurt Kit. He could not understand _that! A_ ll his life, even when his father had been at his angriest with his son, Kit had always known or at least been reassured afterward that his father cared for him. But this? Even though he hadn't believed his father would jump for joy right at first, it still just didn't feel like the king's approach. Kit felt more like he had been scolded by a cold head master rather than his father the king. The harsh words left him feeling very disheartened indeed!

"Ah! There you are, Your Highness!" Gaston greeted excitedly as he walked up next to the forlorn prince. His dejected manner was not lost on Gaston. "Hey, what are _you_ so down in the mouth about?" He asked. Kit just silently folded the letter he held in his hand. "Oh. Bad news from home?" Gaston asked, pointing to the envelope.

"I'm afraid so." Kit sighed.

"Nothing serious, I hope!" Gaston exclaimed.

"No," Kit shook his head, "just a difference of opinion."

"Oh," Gaston nodded, patting his shoulder. "Well, don't feel too bad. I know exactly how you feel. It happens to me all the time. Hey, why don't you come to the tavern and relax? You'll feel better."

"Thank you, but...maybe later." Kit said. "Right now I just...I need to think. Excuse me." And he walked away like a sad puppy. Gaston shook his head. He couldn't understand it: everyone he tried to cheer up today seemed to only become more miserable after he suggested what he thought would make them feel better. Was he losing the touch or something? No, what a silly thought. He NEVER lost the touch...according to _him!_

Lefou spoke up behind him. "What's _his_ problem?" He asked. "He looks rejected."

"Problems back home." Gaston said. "I offered to help him, but he just wants to be alone. Oh, well. I guess this just isn't my day! Come along." And he marched to the tavern for some beer.

* * *

Kit was heading back to the lodge when he saw Ella walking through town at a distance. Outwardly, he smiled at the sight of her, but inwardly he felt more discouraged. Ella was a gem, so genuine and kind and not out to get Kit like the other ladies he'd been suggested to court. He heard giggling voices nearby and saw the three triplets batting their eyes at him. Kit stared at the letter in his hand, then looked back up at Ella as she got lost in the crowd. With renewed determination, there was only one thing to do: write another letter! And he rushed inside to do it.

* * *

"Hey, you!" One of the villagers hollered at Ella, cutting her off guard as she halted.

"Y-yes?" Ella stammered at the harsh voice.

"You scullery girl!" The man growled. Ella bit her lip. She'd heard that one before, and before she'd ever come to this village. Ella tried to walk away, but then the triplets and others more or less encircled her.

"Riffraff!" Someone spat.

"Nothing but a ragged servant girl." Another huffed smugly.

"Miserable, mangy maid."

"Oddball."

"Stupid."

"You're a disgrace to our town. You and your family!"

"Yeah, go back to where you came from!"

"We don't want your kind here!" And with that, some of the people picked up rocks in their hands and threw them at her. Ella ducked and fled as fast as she could, but not before a few stray rocks hit her ankle heel, bruising it and hitting her shoulder, causing pain. Then she tripped and her arm stung horribly, but she picked up her feet and ran again.

Ella ran and didn't stop until she reached the house and closed the door. She left out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Then that's when she realized how much her targeted areas were actually hurting. The pain was sharp at first and she had to breathe to make it go away. It would go away, and thankfully, no serious injuries were found, save a burning, bleeding large scrape on her arm. But the cruel words of the townspeople hurt Ella so much more than the rocks they'd thrown at her. She shed a few tears, but then holding her head high, she went about to take care of her wound and figure out what to make for supper.

* * *

Belle finally returned home, glad to see a friendly face. "Hello." She sighed as she entered the kitchen.

"Hello." Ella returned quietly.

"Are you all right? What happened?" Belle asked, noticing the bandage on her sister's arm.

"Oh, it'll go away." Ella shrugged. Belle noticed that Ella sounded unhappy and Ella noticed the same about her. "How come you're so upset?"

"I tried to teach a little girl to read, that's all." Belle groaned. "And she was doing beautifully. You should've seen her eyes light up. But apparently, that is considered just plain wickedness in this small village!" Belle huffed, still upset.

"I see." Ella nodded. So that was why the townspeople had gotten all over her case! "I think they find me equally responsible because I live with you." Belle glanced her then gritted her teeth.

"Is that how you ended up with _that?!"_ Belle asked angrily, pointing to the bandage. Ella didn't reply. "Oohh!" Belle growled. "It's just not fair."

"No." Ella quietly shook her head, then tried to change the subject. "Belle, I think we need to set some traps around the garden. I'm afraid a rabbit has been through our cabbages." Ella remarked. Belle stared at her unimpressed.

"A rabbit?" She retorted, remembering Gaston stomping on their vegetables. "More like a _weasel."_

"A weasel?" Ella asked. "You mean you saw it?"

"Oh, _yes!"_ Belle huffed. "I tried to send him away but he followed me to the door!" Ella stared at her confused at first, then it dawned on her. She knew exactly what weasel her sister was referring to.

"I was planning to use those cabbages for our dinner." Ella muttered. "Well, I'm afraid we'll have to come up with something else...thank you, _Monsieur Weasel_ _ton_ _!"_ Ella turned back, speaking to the front door. "I've been suggesting to Father for how long that we really should get a dog!" Belle giggled.

"Come to think of it, a few traps might not be a bad idea!" She announced, her face lighting up.

* * *

 **In case you haven't been able to tell, I do _not_ like the head master from the live-action film. **


	5. Chapter 5 Missing

**To answer Guest's question about the verse, it is a New Testament Bible verse-the Good Book Maurice was referring to-. Different translations say it differently, but another translation says to, "look after the orphans and widows".**

* * *

Ella could never shake off the feeling of fear she had when Maurice traveled, but Belle was always confident that he would be safe. It was always the same, but that was a security. Maurice always came back.

The next morning, the girls had happily spent it singing as they made breakfast and quoting to each other from one of their favorite books. They wanted to make a special supper for Maurice when he returned from his trip today. "Oh, dear." Ella muttered to herself. She could not believe it. She grabbed her basket and headed out the door. Belle was feeding the chickens.

"Where are you going?" Belle asked.

"To the bread maker." Ella said as she walked down the steps. "Can you believe we're out already? And I want the nice, braided kind for Father's return tonight. I won't be long."

"Get some flowers too!" Belle called after her as Ella scampered away. She was only going to be gone for a few minutes.

* * *

After she was out of sight, Belle was tending the weeds in the garden when she heard rushing hoof-beats. She looked up to see...Philippe! He anxiously cantered into the yard. He was dirty and his reigns were torn! Belle sprang to his side and tried to calm him, but she couldn't rid herself of a horrible sense of dread. "Whoa, whoa, boy!" Belle exclaimed. She looked around the corner but there was no sign of Maurice of the wagon. "Philippe, what happened? Where's Papa? _Where_ is he?!" She demanded. "Show me, boy!" She didn't know where to go, but she was just going to have to trust Philippe to remember.

True to her word, Ella hadn't been very long with her shopping and was humming happily as she returned. Belle wasn't in sight anymore, but that didn't startle Ella. She just decided to go back into the house, but that was when she found a hastily written note sticking inside the door. Curious, Ella pulled it out and unfolded it. It read:

" _Ella,_

 _Forgive me, but I couldn't wait for you to return so I could explain before running out. Philippe came home without Papa. Something's wrong. I'm going after him! Be brave._

 _Belle"_

Ella gulped and felt an adrenaline rush race down her spine. She anxiously looked around, then searched around their home. But there was no sign of her sister or the horse. She hurried out of town to the trail that led out where she was sure Maurice had gone when he'd departed. She reached the road and ran, hoping to find Philippe's hoof-prints. But to her dismay, the road was covered in all sorts of different tracks: wagon wheel tracks, foot-prints, hoof-prints. It looked very slim, but Ella though she was scared did not want to give up. She continued to follow the road until she couldn't run anymore and had to catch her breath. If she kept going, she'd end up in the woods, and she was unfamiliar with it. She desperately wanted to follow Belle, to find her and their father, but what if she got lost? What if she got hurt, alone in the forest? That would only make matters worse for all of them.

"If Philippe returned, then Father can't be _too_ far away." Ella said, trying to stay calm and think clearly. "He may be hurt! Well, I should go back and be ready for when Belle brings him back. He'll need tending." Ella said, already warming up to the idea of feeling useful but also her theory about the situation wasn't only comforting, it seemed the most logical to her. "Please be careful, Belle." She sighed. "God be with you. Please bring them back!" She pleaded. Feeling a bit less anxious, she turned to head back home.

* * *

Belle had passed her father's overturned cart on the road, so she knew she was on the right track, but there was no sign of Maurice so she urged Philippe to keep going. What was strange though was that it was...was...winter! There was snow everywhere! Snow in June? Belle was confused about that, but she had no time to dwell on it. She rode her horse till he halted in an expansive, broken down castle grounds! Belle couldn't believe her eyes, but she dismounted and grabbing a thick branch for good measure in case something tried to hurt her, she continued her search. Slowly opening the large castle doors, she slowly stepped inside. "Hello? I'm here for my father." She spoke.

"Look, Cogsworth! A girl!" A voice exclaimed excitedly.

"Shush!" An older voice hissed. "I can see it's a girl, you fool."

"A beautiful girl!" The other continued. "What if she is the one who will break the spell?"

Belle quickly turned and looked around cautiously. "Who said that?" She asked nervously. But there was no response. She noticed two intricate objects on a side table, a candelabra and a mantle clock. They were beautiful. Then she heard another voice that sounded farther away. It was coughing terribly. She grabbed the candle and rushed up the stairs. There were two entries at the top, one that led with a beautiful stairway like the one she was on. The other, was much more grim, cold, dark, and damp. But then she heard the voice again. It was coming from the ominous stairway so she hurried up the countless flights of stairs. "Papa! Is that you?!" She called.

* * *

She turned a corner and found a cell. There was Maurice, locked inside! His frazzled appearance made Belle so disheartened. His hair was unkempt, his complexion was flushed, and his eyes were bloodshot. "Papa!" She cried and grabbed his hands.

"Belle!" Maurice cried back. "How did you find me?"

"Oh, your hands are like ice."

"Belle, you must leave!" Maurice warned her, coughing.

"I'm not leaving you!" Belle protested.

"No, listen to me. You have to go! This castle...it's...it's... _alive!"_ Maurice tried to explain. Belle just stared at him.

"Who did this to you?" Belle asked angrily.

"Please. Go! You must go before he finds you!"

"Who are you talking about?" Belle asked. Just then, there was a loud groan above their heads from around the corner. "Who's there?!" Belle called.

"What do you want?" A shadowed voice asked her.

"I've come for my father." Belle answered.

"Your father is a thief."

"Liar!" Belle gasped, hurt and deeply insulted. Maurice would never do anything like that. And no one could talk that way about her father!

"He stole a rose."

Belle's face fell, and she felt guilty. " _I_ asked for the rose." She confessed. "Please! Punish me, not him!"

"Do you wish to take your father's place?"

"Yes." Belle said bravely. "Take me instead."

"No, Belle!" Maurice begged. "He means forever. Apparently that's what happens around here when you pick a flower." Another cough crept into his chest.

"A life sentence for a rose?" Belle sputtered.

"I received eternal damnation for one! I'm merely locking him away." The voice growled, coming closer. "Now, do you still wish to take your father's place?"

"Come into the light." Belle said. The enormous figure she still couldn't clearly make out was lurking around the corner. He just stood there. "I want to know who I'm talking to." Belle said firmly, grabbing the candle and approached him. What reflected from the flames was unlike anything she'd ever seen! She gasped. She was gazing into the eyes of a...a...a beast! What a beast it was, with brown fur, large, powerful claws and piercing blue eyes. Belle just stared at him."Please let my father go. Can't you see he's sick?" She begged.

"Truce." The Beast huffed at her. "Now...do you still wish to take your father's place?"

"If I do, will you let him go?" Belle asked cautiously.

"Yes." The Beast mumbled.

"Yes. I will take his place."

"Belle, no! Don't do this! I lost your mother and I'm not going to lose you too!" Maurice pleaded, coughing again.

"All right, Papa. I'll leave." Belle sighed. "Just let me say good-bye to him."

"No." The Beast said and turned away from her.

"You're so cold-hearted." Belle moaned. "You won't even allow a girl to kiss her father good-bye. Forever can spare a minute." The Beast stood there, unable to fathom what was going on. He turned and unlocked the door. Belle began to enter but he looked right in her face.

"Once this door closes, it will _never_ open again!" He said firmly.

"Agreed." Belle nodded then ran to her father. She threw her arms around him and he clutched her tightly to his heart. "Are you all right?" Belle asked tearfully.

"I'll be all right." Maurice said reassuringly. "Now, you must go."

"Not without you!" Belle argued. Her father's willingness to remain in his dreary cell forever was breaking her heart.

"Look, it's all right." Maurice said with a broken smile. "I've lived my life, you have yours ahead of you. Belle, go back home. Take care of your sister. She needs you more than I do. I'll be fine. Forget about me."

"Forget you?" Belle said through tears. "Everything I am is _because_ of you!"

"Don't be afraid."

"I'm not afraid." Belle shook her had. "I love you, Papa." Maurice pulled her into a warm, what he thought was to be their last embrace. "And I will escape, I promise." Belle whispered. Maurice's eyes widened. And before he could do anything, Belle shoved him out of the cell and slammed the door shut. Maurice fell to the floor, the Beast standing there utterly confused. He stared at Belle.

"You took his place." He said in astonishment.

"He's my father." Belle said, as if this was a normal occurrence.

"He's a fool." The Beast muttered. "So are you."

"Belle!" Maurice cried when another coughing fit racked his body as the Beast dragged him away down the stairs.

"Please don't hurt him!" Belle shouted. "He's not well! Take care of Ella, Papa!" She raced to the tower window in her cell and watched as her dear father fled from the castle. What was done was done. Maurice was free, but Belle was locked in this dungeon...forever. She already felt homesick, but was thankful that her father would not be rotting in here. "I'm sorry, Ella." Belle sighed. "I'll miss you. But don't worry too much. Take good care of Papa. And I will find a way to get back to you!" With that said, she slumped down against the wall. Her father, her sister...would she ever see them again?

* * *

 **I'm sorry to disappoint you all. I know it would've been so different and interesting if Ella and Belle had searched for their father together, but the reason Ella is left behind on the home front is because I have plans for what happens with that later on! And it involves a certain, dashing, but dastardly town hero that we all know! I can't wait to post those chapters, but it's not time for them yet.**


	6. Chapter 6 A Frightening Reunion

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" A frantic voice burst into the tavern. It was Maurice, but what sight he was! His hair was all frazzled and looked twice as gray than normal, he was quivering as his shoulders shook with anxiety, and his bloodshot eyes were wide with fear. "Someone, help! He's got her! He's got Belle!" Maurice cried.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, easy there, Maurice. Slow down." The tavern keeper tried to calm him.

"No. You don't understand. He's got Belle...locked in a dungeon!" Maurice panted heavily. Gaston sat up straighter at this news.

"Who's got her?" Someone asked.

"A Beast! A horrid, monstrous beast." Maurice answered breathlessly. The townspeople snickered and muttered among each other.

"Crazy old Maurice." One said.

"I was wondering which day this would happen." Someone else added.

"I think he's had one pint too many." Another said, and the others laughed. Maurice gazed at them in dismay.

"No, it's true!" He pleaded desperately. "This is no laughing matter. Why are you laughing at me? My daughter's life is in danger! Don't you understand? Will nobody help me?!" He looked around the room from face to face, his eyes darting back and forth like a frightened, caged animal.

" _I'll_ help you, Maurice." Gaston announced, standing up.

"You _will?"_ Lefou asked in surprise. Gaston had always considered Maurice to be a weird old coot and had never given him the time of day. Why was he suddenly being so generous?

"Everybody, stop making fun of this man at once." Gaston said, walking to the older man.

"Thank you, Captain!" Maurice gasped in relief, extremely grateful that someone was going to help him save his daughter. Maybe he still had a friend in this place.

"No need to thank me, Maurice." Gaston put on his best smile. "Lead us to the beast!" Maurice turned then Gaston shot Lefou a look.

"Oh, I see." Lefou nodded. Yeah, he knew that look. He knew what his friend was up to.

* * *

Ella quickly rose to her feet. It couldn't be him...could it? She was sure she heard her father calling her name outside. She burst the door open. Maurice was rushing to the stairs. "Father!" Ella called in delight and relief. She raced down to him. He caught her in his arms and they shared a tight embrace. Maurice almost couldn't bear to let her go: he had one daughter, his flesh and blood in danger, locked in a dungeon by a monster; thankfully, his other dear child was here, safe at home in his arms. Ella wept for joy. He did come back, he had come back! After all her deepest fears that she'd felt when she'd read Belle's note, he was here, alive! "Oh, Father..." Ella cried. "I was so afraid."

"I'm all right, darling." Maurice panted, stroking her face. "I'm all right. I'm so glad you're safe." Ella gulped. Something was wrong. She didn't see Belle anywhere! Gaston and Lefou were sitting in the carriage watching, but no sign of Belle. All of Ella's icy fears that had melted away just seconds ago were resurfacing. And Maurice's haggard appearance couldn't mean good news.

"Father, where is Belle?" Ella asked anxiously.

"Ella, dear. I need you to be brave." Maurice said tenderly. Ella started shaking. "Your sister's in trouble, but I'm going back with help to get her out and bring her back!"

"What trouble?" Ella asked firmly.

"She's locked up, but I will bring her back to you." Maurice said, trying to sound reassuring, but Ella could read the fear that glistened in his eyes, no matter how strong he tried to appear.

"Let me go with you." Ella begged. Maurice smiled sadly.

"No, darling. I need you to stay here, where it's safe." He said. Ella bit her lip. "Ella, please." Maurice pleaded. "I lost Belle's mother, and now I've got to save my little girl. I don't think I can bear to see any other of my family put in harm's way! Ella, please, won't you stay here for me?" Ella blinked back the tears.

"Yes, Father." She said bravely through a broken voice. "I will stay. For you. I'll do it."

"Thank you, Sweetheart." Maurice cried too and hugged her tightly once more. "It will be all right." Ella kissed his cheek then broke away from him.

"Then go!" She said firmly. "There's no time to lose. Find Belle and bring her home!"

"I will." Maurice nodded and kissed her than hurried to the cart, where his aides were waiting for him.

"Cheer up, Ella!" Lefou smiled. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Please take care of him, and make sure he's safe!" Ella called back. She couldn't bear it if...if...if she lost both Belle and Maurice.

"Nothing to worry about, Ella." Gaston said cockily. "Everything will be fine."

" _Please..._ take care of him!" Ella persisted. She couldn't help herself.

"I give my word." Gaston nodded grandly. Then they rode off. Ella watched, trying to stay calm. She prayed hard for their safety and Belle's. At least she knew they were both alive! But it was so hard not to worry.


	7. Chapter 7 Another Letter

**This chapter is on the short side, but believe me, I have the next chapter up and ready very soon!**

* * *

Kit had been pondering his response to his father's letter very seriously. He just couldn't believe the king would be so harsh with him. He'd practically rebuked him! Kit hoped he could change his mind. Taking a deep breath, he started penning down his reply. He only hoped it would make things better, not worse! He knew that if Ella and his father could just meet, the king would like her!

When he'd finished, he proofread his letter:

" _My Dear Father,_

 _I have received your letter and read your response to my proposal. I must confess, I didn't expect you to be completely thrilled at the first, but I was rather taken aback by your blunt and adamant words. With all due respect, Father, Your Majesty, I have been rather hurt by your rebuke. I have taken your words into consideration, please know that. Father, I understand that you want me to not make such a life-altering decision lightly, but please, please do not be angry with me! I am trying to respect your input, as I have most of my life. But I ask you to please not immediately dismiss this girl, not before you have gotten a chance to get to know her. That's all I ask right now._

 _I hope you are well and that you will not look on me unfavorably for long._

 _Your Kit"_

The young prince exhaled heavily. He'd written it, now to send it again...and wait, again.

* * *

Kit and his captain decided to go to the tavern when they noticed Ella walking down the street. She had a shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She looked to be heading home from Pere Robert's. Kit hurried toward her. "Excuse me! Miss! Uh...Ella! Miss Ella!" He called as he caught up to her. Ella turned and smiled with relief when she saw him. Both men noticed that she looked a bit troubled.

"Are you all right, Miss?" The captain asked.

"No." Ella shook her head.

"Is something wrong?" Kit asked concerned.

"Yes. My sister, Belle is in trouble." Ella said sadly. "Our horse returned home today without our father. Belle felt that something wasn't right and she left to find him. Tonight, my father returned home...without her! He says that she's locked up and that he's going back to get her out!" Ella bit her lip to stay calm.

"Locked up?" Kit furrowed his eyebrows. "Where? By who?"

"I don't know." Ella shook her head. "He didn't say. But I could see that he was deeply afraid for Belle and now I'm worried too. Monsieur Gaston and Lefou accompanied Father to search for her, but that was an hour ago. I'm trying to be strong for Father, but I feel so afraid for both of them." Kit stared at her thoughtfully. He didn't like to see her afraid like this.

"I will go after them and try to help." He said confidently.

"You...you will?" Ella's eyes lit up.

"Yes." Kit smiled. "Try not to worry. We will help find your sister."

"Thank you!" Ella smiled gratefully. "That is very kind of you."

"Captain, will you please see this young lady safely home while I gather a search party?" Kit suggested.

"Certainly, Your Highness." The captain nodded.

"Oh, thank you, but it isn't necessary." Ella spoke. "It's not far and it's a small village."

"As you wish." The captain nodded. After assembling some of his soldiers, Kit went to the tavern to ask for volunteers to help Maurice find his daughter. To Kit's surprise, many of them laughed it off and called Maurice crazy. No one seemed interested in helping so Kit decided to do it himself. But as he left the tavern he couldn't help feeling bothered by the villagers' reactions. Why would they refuse to help a neighbor, whose child was in danger? He was their friend, wasn't he? Kit thought it unfair, but he didn't have time to worry about it. He led his small army out of the village into the woods, but he was leading them in the opposite direction of that Maurice had gone. He wasn't sure what kind of trouble Belle was in, or if he believed the rumors that Maurice had said a beast was holding his daughter prisoner. All he knew was that they needed help and Ella was worried about them. So, he decided to help them, even if no one else would.

Neither Belle nor Ella could've known or imagined the danger their dear father was in at the moment! The danger he was in...from _Gaston!_


	8. Chapter 8 The Tempest

**I'm skipping over the scene in the movie where Gaston assaulted Maurice because we all know what happened, and I have two different BATB fanfics including that scene. So this chapter will be what happened after that. I'm having a hard time coming up with one-shots for Belle and the Beast in this story. So, not sure what the next chapter will be.**

* * *

Ella had refused to let sleep overtake her, but mental exhaustion from worrying had finally won out. She was dozing, leaning on her arms on the dinner table when she thought she heard cart wheels down in the lane. She sat up straight and tried to wake herself up. There was a knock at the door. She sighed heavily in relief and rushed to the door. "Thank God!" She told herself and flung the door open. There stood Gaston and a reluctant Lefou lingered behind him. "Gaston!" Ella greeted happily. "You found them?" She asked eagerly.

"Ohh, Ella, I wish I had some good news to bring you." Gaston shook his head sorrowfully. Ella's smiled quickly faded and the icy fears rushed through her again. She glanced behind the broad captain, hoping to see Maurice or Belle, but they weren't there!

"What's the matter?" Ella asked worriedly. Gaston stepped inside without waiting to be invited, taking over the entryway as he stood there with his feet spread apart. Lefou hung back by the front door. "Would you please tell me what's going on?!" Ella asked firmly. "Where is my father? Where is Belle? Why aren't they with you?" Then a terrifying thought hit her mind and she almost went dizzy. " _Where_ is my father?" She asked again.

Gaston put on his best sympathy bit and removed his hat, setting it on the table. "Ella, I'm so sorry." He said sadly. "I'm afraid your father isn't coming back." He said bluntly. Lefou stared at him in disbelief. That was rather quick, and cold, he thought.

A gasp escaped Ella's lips. She felt as if someone had hit her with a brick. Her heart screeched that it wasn't happening again! _NO! No, no, no! NO, please! No!_ Her mind clawed at her frantically. "W-what are you talking about?" She asked shakily. Gaston came to her and touched her shoulder. She wasn't sure whether she appreciated the touch, coming from him of all people, but she wanted to know what was going on.

"Ella, I'm so sorry to say that your father has met with a nasty accident." Gaston explained with a heavy voice. Ella bit her lip hard, trying not to freak out, but she was icily afraid of what he was going to say next. "We were on the trail he'd led us to, on our way to save Belle..." Gaston rambled, just having to throw in his heroics, "when Maurice thought he saw something familiar and jumped out to make sure. It was near the edge of a cliff and I warned him to be careful. But he was so determined to be right, so anxious about saving your sister, that he went a little too far. He slipped..." At this, Ella stiffened and pursed her lips hard and her heartbeat pounded in her ears. "Believe me, I rushed over to pull him up, but he couldn't hang on and slipped further! He was on a ledge and I tried to reach him but the ledge crumbled, and..."

"PLEASE!" Ella begged, covering her face and shaking her head. "Don't! Don't say it!" She cried. She felt as if the world around her was closing in. She couldn't bear the thought of Maurice, helplessly falling to a horrible death! She couldn't believe that he was gone! Yet, she'd known all along that it might happen, but it had been her greatest fear ever since she'd come to live with Belle and Maurice. She whimpered and felt dizzy. Her knees buckled and she felt herself falling to the floor. Gaston's strong arms caught her, bringing her back to her feet but she anxiously staggered away from him and tightly gripped the stove for support. She hunched over it, trying to breathe. Gaston startled her as he came from behind and patted her back.

"I can't tell how sorry I am." He said 'kindly' but since he was standing above her with her back to him, she did not see the evident smirk on his face. "Maurice was a good man, and a good friend. You can rest assured that the end was quick. He can have suffered no pain."

" _Shut-up!"_ Lefou hissed from the front door. "Leave her be!" If Gaston was a real friend, maybe he would've said the same thing to Ella if it were true what had happened. But it wasn't true and Lefou could see that Ella didn't need to hear anymore, especially the way Gaston kept dramatizing it to make himself out a hero. Lefou was a bit turned off at that.

"We'll leave you now." Gaston told the shocked girl. "And remember, Ella: I'm here for you. If you ever need anything, _anything,_ please don't hesitate to ask. It would be my honor to do it for so good a man as Maurice."

Lefou rolled his eyes. _If you want to be so helpful, why don't you go back and let Maurice go?_ He really wanted to say, but he knew that right now it was out of the question. _And why don't you go try to rescue Belle? That_ _ **was**_ _your original plan, wasn't it?_

"Please go..." Ella cried, hanging her head.

"Of course, of course. You must be brave. And you have friends here who will help you." Gaston said. Ella wished he would just quit talking and leave. She turned her face farther away from him. He finally stepped back, grabbed his hat and headed for the door. "Good-night, Ella." He said casually and let himself and his friend out. Ella looked back at the door, raced to it and shut it. Then she leaned against it, her heart caught in her throat.

"Well, that's that. Come, Lefou. Time for some relaxation." Gaston sighed heavily in relief, glad that he'd gotten that part of his plan all over with. He started to stride over cheerfully toward his tavern. Ella had completely fallen hook, line, and sinker for that melodramatic story he'd cooked up, just as he knew she would, and the gloating murderer could not be more pleased with the way she'd been so easily fooled. He smirked with satisfaction and was halfway down the street when he noticed that his companion wasn't following. He looked back and saw Lefou, standing at the end of the Pisters' lawn. "What's the matter with you?" Gaston asked nonchalantly.

"Gaston, you...you lied to her!" Lefou exclaimed. Gaston arched his eyebrows, wearing a crooked grin and shrugged casually as if to say, _your point?_ "But...don't...don't you think that was...a little hasty?" Lefou asked timidly. "I mean, we don't know for sure that Maurice is actually dead, and..."

"He's as good as dead by now. You know it and I know it. And we can't change that."

"We _could,"_ Lefou whispered. _If my navigation skills were half as sharp as yours I'd go do it myself!_

"What would you have me do? Wait until his carcass is torn to bits and then show it to her?" Gaston asked in an annoyed tone. Lefou's eyes widened. Just the thought of that made him feel nauseous and he shifted uncomfortably. Gaston noticed this, glad that he was getting the last word in, but also irritated that his friend looked about to crack.

"N-no. Of course not." Lefou bit his lip. "I just think it was too soon."

"If she saw us return without her father she'd want to know what happened. I was just softening the blow by making it sooner rather than letting it drag out." Gaston said calmly.

"But..." Lefou tried to speak. Gaston came over to him and touched his shoulder.

"Aww, Lefou. It's brutal, I know." Gaston spoke dramatically. "Being the bearer of bad news is always painful."

 _Yes, I can see that you are so grief-stricken,_ Lefou thought as his friend smiled.

"But, life is hard. Don't forget, we served in the war together. We had to do hard things, even kill. But we survived, and I'd say we're doing pretty well for ourselves."

"But this isn't the war." Lefou pointed out. "That was different, Gaston. That was a matter of survival against the enemy. It was different. We did what we had to."

"You see? It's just strategy." Gaston said with satisfaction, as if that ended the conversation.

"But...have you forgotten? Ella lost her own father two years ago." Lefou pointed out. "And now she's most likely lost another one..." _Thanks to you!_ "She's all alone now, and probably very frightened. Do you have any idea what your words might have done to her? Have you any conception of how she may be feeling right now?"

Gaston hung his head, the look on his face saying, _would you quit being such a whiner?_ "I know. Ugly isn't it?" He remarked with mock sympathy. "Like I said, my friend, life is hard. Sometimes we just have to do the hard things."

"I still think we should've waited." Lefou mumbled. It was bad enough when Gaston had blown over with Maurice, but putting Ella in the middle as his indirect advocate to marry Belle, especially after he'd told her she was orphaned again, Lefou felt that this time he had to be more persistent in speaking up. He truly felt very bad for Belle's sister. He'd seen the despair in her face when his friend just dropped the bomb on her-the bomb he'd been rehearsing in his mind all the way back to town-and felt terrible for her. He hadn't been able to protect Maurice, but he felt it was his responsibility to at least attempt to help the older man's daughter _somehow._

"I'm sorry, old friend." Gaston cocked his head, patting Lefou on the back.

 _No you're not!_ He thought to himself. Gaston could put on those pleading puppy dog eyes and strike hearts with his arrows of manipulation, but Lefou could see right now that he was more than satisfied with the turn of events. However, Lefou remained silent now.

"Come on." Gaston said cheerfully, puffing out his big chest. "Let's go get a drink, my dear fellow. Believe me, you'll feel much better." He practically dragged his pudgy friend along with him to the tavern. Lefou knew he was wrong. He didn't and wasn't about to feel better at all!

* * *

Ella was in such a state of shock that she could barely cry. Her grief was so painful, and ran so deep that it took her breath away. It hurt so bad and so potently that she couldn't shed tears. She just huddled on the floor with her back leaning against the door, with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her little mice friends crouched up to her and crawled into her lap. She gently stroked them. A thousand hurtful memories she wanted to run away from flooded her mind right now and no matter how desperately she wanted to, she could not escape it. No doctor on earth could do anything professionally that would ease or remove the heavy loss that filled her chest right now. Ella sat against the door in a daze. What was she going to do now? What would happen now? How had this wonderful life been cut so short, too soon? Would she be sent back to her stepmother who bitterly resented her? She'd had a family again, a very dear family, and now they'd been taken away from her! At the moment, Ella knew only one thing: _Not again! Not again. I want to die. I want to die!_

Gaston had absolutely no idea of the deep and unthinkable pain his words had caused Ella. And he didn't care. All he knew was that he had her right where he wanted her: feeling destitute so that in the long run she would help Belle to see, if not beg her sister to marry him! If she'd been able to think more clearly, she would've been able to see that there was something suspicious in Gaston's behavior, but being as it were, he'd used her greatest fear as a weapon against her, with alarming success!

Though he'd said them 'kindly', Gaston's words hit Ella as much as if she'd been run over by a stampeding team of horses! Everything around her became a blur, and she didn't even try to notice anything. There was no one around to comfort her, just like when her own father died! Belle was missing, and now...Maurice was gone! Ella was all alone...again! She was coldly, cruelly, acutely, devastatingly alone!


	9. Chapter 9 A Friendly Face

**I apologize that it has been so long since I last updated. The main reason being is because for this story I am having such a hard time coming up with plot ideas of one-shots between Belle and the Beast. I really enjoy putting Ella and Kit in this story, but it is also about Belle. Well, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I'm stuck with writer's block right now about Belle and Beast. I don't want to write down all the shots included in the movie, because we all know what happened. I want to put in my own, but I'm kind of lost right now on that.**

* * *

Ella's mind was still so dazed by the news of her father and her loneliness without Belle around that she barely functioned. She did her chores and her shopping, the usual things, but always with a sad and blank look on her face. She hardly spoke and couldn't make herself eat any food. One day while Gaston was busy in town, Lefou decided to check on the poor girl. He felt so guilty of the needless pain she'd been put through, and hoped that somehow, he could ease her suffering. He found her in the little garden, gathering vegetables and herbs. She looked the same, only worse. She was no longer the pleasant, lively girl around the house. She was a mere shell. Truth was, she was in deep shock at the news of Maurice's 'death', plus Belle was not here with her and Ella had no idea what had happened to her. Ella hadn't cried since the night Gaston had lied to her. It was all bottled up inside. Lefou gulped and felt worse when he saw her.

"This is wrong." He told himself. He knew that she needed to let out her grief, for anyone with real eyes could see how keeping it in was eating her up. He approached her. "Good day, Ella." He removed his hat. Ella slowly gazed up at him and nodded, but didn't speak. Then she went back about her business. "It's...it's good to see you outdoors, keeping busy." Lefou tried again. Ella nodded again.

Lefou gulped hard. He wanted to tell her the truth, but then she would ask why he let Gaston lie to her. Plus, how did he truly know if Maurice was still alive now or not? Could he possibly do this? His heart raced, not sure how to begin, but he knew he had to say _something!_ "Ella...I.." he stammered. Ella stopped and listened silently. "I...I just want you to know that...that...I'm so sorry about what Gaston told you about Maurice." His words ran together. He thought he saw a flicker of emotion in Ella's eyes and by the way she bit her lip hard, it looked like she was trying hard not to cry.

"It...wasn't your fault." She said sympathetically. Lefou felt sick. He was relieved to see her talking, but her words felt like a slap in the face! It _was_ partly his fault about this! Yet, he'd tried to stop it, but being there to witness Gaston's dark deeds as a silent accomplice really ticked his conscience, making him miserable inside. Aww, to heck with not knowing that Maurice was alive! Lefou had to say something!

 _Your father didn't fall off a cliff,_ he prepared himself to say. What he was going to say after that, he had no clue! He never believed a sweet girl like Ella would do this, but she might ending up slapping him in the face! _So what?_ Lefou told himself. _I honestly wish she would! It would actually make me feel better._ "Ella...I..." Lefou tried to speak, but he was interrupted.

"Ah, Lefou! There you are." Gaston greeted in a friendly voice. Lefou sighed and Ella turned her head back to her work. Though Gaston had been 'gracious' enough to gently break the news to her, she didn't want to see him. "I took one look and you seemed to have disappeared."

"I had business to tend to." Lefou said glumly, putting his hat back on. He couldn't tell Ella anything with Gaston breathing down his neck. "Good day, Ella. I hope you feel better." Lefou tipped his hat and slowly walked away.

Ella kept working in the dirt, not saying a word. Gaston leaned against the fence looking down at her and she could feel his penetrating stare, but she kept her eyes on her work. "Mmm. Beautiful day, isn't it?" Gaston asked cheerily. Ella slowly looked up at the sky, as if she was noticing for the first time.

"It is." She whispered, then started again at her task. Gaston was trying to quickly come up with what to say next. He knew what he wanted to say, but Ella was very unhappy and didn't look like she was in a chatty mood.

"Keeping busy, I see." Gaston commented. Ella merely nodded. "Look, Ella, I know how hard this must be for you," Gaston sighed heavily, turning on the old sympathy, "losing Maurice, and your sister missing...I can't imagine it." Ella's shoulders stiffened and she froze. Her face was contorted with deep hurt and a few stray tears finally escaped her eyes. "Tears are good for the soul." Gaston commented smoothly. Even _he_ couldn't deny that she was struggling with grief, which fit in just perfectly with his plan. Ella sniffled and wiped her nose, smudging dirt streaks on her face. She wiped her dirty hands on her apron and picked up her basket, intending to go into the house, but Gaston hurried over and stood in front of her. Ella's shoulders slumped.

"What is it you want?" She asked. She was so uncomfortable around this guy, after some of his behaviors she'd seen, he still reminded her so much of her stepmother: that coy gleam in his eye, that horrid, conniving smile, his patronizing manner. Ella didn't want to see or speak to him anymore than was socially necessary, but it seemed like he and Lefou were the only ones who had actually talked to her and visited her since that awful night.

"Ella, you're alone now." Gaston explained, which only made Ella cringe more.

"Must you remind me?" Ella asked heavily, her eyes beginning to glisten with more tears.

"Ella, I'm your friend. You know that, right?"

"Do I?" Ella gulped.

"Of course!" Gaston smiled. "You and Belle know that I'd do anything for you. And now with Ma..." He cleared his throat, stopping himself when Ella sharply turned her head away. Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said it that way. "In your _situation,_ you can rest assured that I'm here for you. For _both_ of you." He added emphatically. Ella didn't like his tone when he said _both._

"Meaning?" Ella sighed, anxious for this conversation to end.

"Well, two orphaned girls, no profession, no means to support them..." Gaston suggested, watching to see if she was catching on. She just stared at her feet. " _I_ can help you." He added in a creepy voice. Ella frowned at him and was very close to totally losing it.

"Will you excuse me, _please?!"_ She pleaded. "I just want to be alone." Tears spilling out of her eyes, she quickly brushed passed him.

"Certainly." Gaston said casually. "Was it something I said?" Ella raced into the house but Gaston followed her to the door. She shut it without noticing him. It seemed that he often got the door shut in his face when he visited this family, but what he couldn't seem to comprehend was _why!_ He sighed but smirked to himself. "Well...no need to rush things, I suppose." He remarked and finally walked away.

Ella leaned against the door, shivering and breathing deeply. Fresh tears poured out of her eyes. She tossed the basket onto the edge of the table but it fell, with the vegetables landing on the floor. But Ella didn't care. She was so disturbed right now and had to blow off some steam. She grabbed the broom and furiously swept the floor even though there was really no dirt to sweep. She wailed and groaned loudly, swinging the broom till her arm muscles cramped from being used so vigorously too quickly. Her eyes fell on Maurice's crafting table. Misty-eyed, she raced over there to one of his tools. Clutching it till her knuckles turned white, she angrily threw it down on his table. She kicked over her basket of laundry but just let the clothes fall. Then she ran up the stairs to her and Belle's bedroom. Finding Belle's book on the nightstand, Ella picked it up, glaring at it with hot tears. Then she flung it onto Belle's bed-where Belle should've been-and then threw herself onto her own. She sobbed heavily, so hard that she had to catch her breath. Her tears were saturating her pillow.

Ella let it all out. She cried her heart out, mourning over Belle taking up and leaving-though Ella knew she would never do so without a good reason-, mourning over hearing no word from her, wondering if she was hurt or okay, and worst of all, Ella grieved deeply over the tragic loss of Maurice, another kind, very loving father he'd been to her, and now she'd lost him too! "I'm sorry, Mother!" Ella wailed. "I'm sorry! I said I would have courage but I don't. I don't believe. Not anymore. I don't believe anymore!" The painful memories of her mother's death and her father's were vividly coming back to her now though it had been years ago, and those mingled with these new, festering wounds, Ella felt as if her body inside was being ripped apart.

* * *

Lefou was scuffing his shoes in the dirt when his eyes fell on a welcome sight: Kit! Making sure that Gaston wasn't around, Lefou hurried over to the prince. "Your Highness?!" He called.

"Monsieur Lefou. I've told you, please call me Kit." Kit smiled.

"As you wish." Lefou sighed.

"Something the matter?" Kit asked curiously.

"Well, yes." Lefou nodded. "I was hoping you could help me with something."

"I'll try." Kit shrugged. "That's what a prince is here for, to serve."

"Yeah, I guess. It's Ella, Monsieur Maurice's adopted daughter."

Kit's face fell. "No news of her sister Belle." He murmured. "Or her father." Lefou's face grew hot. He knew better. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I just saw her and she's taking it really hard." Lefou said earnestly. "I didn't know what to do, and she doesn't have a whole lot of friends in this village. Would it be too much to ask if...you think you could see her, maybe talk to her a little?" He asked timidly.

" _Me?"_ Kit sputtered. "I'd be happy to. Not sure if I can accomplish much, but I will certainly try. Captain, you'll go with me?"

"Of course, Your Highness." Kit's captain of the guard nodded.

"I'd just feel better if she had a real friend to talk to." Lefou said, hanging his head.

"Well, it sounds to me like you are one of them." Kit smiled.

"I hope so." Lefou said. Kit's words actually made him feel worse instead of better. But he was incredibly relieved that Kit was going to try and console Ella. At least she had a true friend to stand by her. Gaston surprised Lefou by suddenly clapping him on the back.

"Can't you stay in one place?" He joked. "You seem to be roaming all over today."

"I guess I'm restless."

"Well, let's go hunting, shall we?" Gaston suggested.

"All right." Lefou agreed. What else could he do?

* * *

Kit and his captain slowly approached the Pister's house. As they did so, they could hear a sweet, mechanical melody playing. Kit cocked his head then came up to the door. He lightly knocked but there was no answer. Being too much of a gentleman to barge inside, his captain slowly opened the door a crack. He could see Ella's back to him. She was huddled on the floor against the wall, cradling something in her lap. "Your Highness," The captain whispered, beckoning Kit over. Kit peeked in and saw the domestic scene, but he also noticed that Ella's face was terribly red-stained with tears. Kit nodded and his captain slowly poked his head inside. "Miss?" He asked softly. Ella tightened her grip around herself and unhappily looked up in surprise. The deep pain in her eyes was not lost on the soldier. "Please forgive my intrusion, Miss, but there is someone here to see you." Ella's eyes widened when Kit stepped in. Her heart leapt at the sight of him. She tried hard to smile and wipe her eyes, but it was impossible.

"May I?" Kit asked slowly. Ella bit her lip and very slowly nodded. Kit stepped in and cautiously approached her. He had never done something like this before, and hoped he wouldn't blunder it. He would do his best to be a gentleman, but who was he, a stranger to try and bring comfort to this girl? What should he say? Should he say anything? "That's a lovely melody," he began awkwardly. "We heard it from outside. It's most sweet." Ella winced and stared at the object in her lap. It was a very intricate model of a lovely, yellow living room with outer light teal walls. Inside it was a small family sitting on the sofa: a beautiful woman with golden hair, a dark-haired man leaning close to her, and a little girl who greatly resembled the woman. They were only porcelain figures, but they looked so happy. Kit could also see what looked to be tiny mice scurrying on the floor.

"It...it was my mother's song." Ella whispered, as the tune of her beloved _Lavender's Blue, Dilly, Dilly_ played on through the house.

"Mmm." Kit grunted. "I wish I could remember my mother's." He sighed. He wasn't sure if he should've said that or kept his mouth shut. After all, it was a bit off topic, but when he nervously glanced at Ella she was gazing at him with heartfelt sympathy, even in the midst of her own grief.

"You don't?" Ella asked in a cracked voice. Even though she felt as if her world was falling apart all around her right now, she felt grateful that she had her mother's song to live on in her heart.

"I'm afraid not." Kit shook his head as he stooped down close to her. "This is a beautiful piece. I've never seen one like it. It's exquisite. Did your fa..." He stopped himself, wondering if he had gone too far. Ella grimaced as more tears came out. "I'm sorry." Kit whispered, gently patting her hand.

"My father," Ella gulped hard from the painful lump in her throat, "Maurice," it felt so odd calling him by his first name, "he...he made it for me!" She wept. "See? These are my parents. And this...this is me. This was our home. We were very happy..." At that point, she began loudly sobbing again and buried her face in her knees. She couldn't help it. Kit watched, feeling terrible for her, but not sure what to do.

 _It's my fault, I shouldn't have come,_ he told himself. "I'm sorry." He said aloud, and hoping she wouldn't think of him as brash but only trying to be a friend, he tightly gripped her clenched hand, squeezing it in reassurance. Ella was more grateful for his reassuring presence than she could speak, but it was too painful to express as her long bottled up grief poured out.

"I miss him!" Ella wailed. Kit nodded silently and handed her his handkerchief. She wiped her eyes with it, but more tears came out. She finally started to calm after a while. "I'm sorry." She said.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Miss." The captain said kindly.

"I miss him so, and...Belle..." Ella tried to compose herself but her voice was still full of quivers. "I don't know what's happened to her. I'm afraid."

"I gave you my word." Kit spoke up. "I will try to find your sister. And your father." Ella looked at him gratefully. Ella thought he meant Maurice's body, but Kit had no idea that Gaston had lied to Ella about Maurice's death.

"Thank you." She sadly smiled, her shoulders still shaking. "I don't know why you're being so kind and doing this for me, but I'm most grateful."

"It is no trouble, Miss." The captain smiled. Ella became calm but her eyes were still red and little tears still streamed down her face. She tried to wash herself up and offered them some tea and biscuits. Seeing that she was very lonely, the gentlemen thought, _why not?_ Even though she was filled with grief, she tried to be hospitable. The mice scurried on the table and started climbing up Kit's shoulders.

"Uhh," he gulped, unsure of what to do. He didn't know whether to be amused or irritated. Ella's jaw dropped and she slightly giggled.

"Oh dear! I'm terribly sorry!" She exclaimed and came to gather her little friends. "Ohh, really, Gus Gus. That is not the way to treat a guest. Now come here." The mice crawled up into Kit's hair. The captain laughed heartily.

"Aaahhh," Kit shook his head and wriggled, trying to get the little rodents out of his hair, literally.

"All right." Ella smiled and picked out her pets. "I didn't want to do this, but into the cage you all go. Honestly, Jacqueline! I'd expect _you_ to conduct yourself better." She put them into their little cage. "I'm very sorry about that." She said to Kit.

"Ohhh," Kit bit his lip, feeling his hair and shoulder blades, making sure there were no other little visitors on him. His captain sat there snickering. "I don't know what to say..." Kit gaped, wide-eyed.

"I really am sorry." Ella shook her head, embarrassed. "I think they like you. But I suppose I should've made sure they weren't running around loose. Next time, maybe give them a scrap to nibble on and they won't be so brash again."

"I'll _remember_ that!" Kit nodded. "I think we should go now. Thank you for having us, especially when you're having a rough time right now."

"Thank you so much for coming." Ella smiled. "Thank you for trying to help. I hope and pray you find Belle. Do be careful!"

"I will." Kit said confidently, bowing and lightly kissed her hand. "Good day, and do not lose heart." Ella nodded. The captain bowed too.

"You are most gracious, Miss." He said. "We'll do all we can."

"Thank you." Ella smiled gratefully. She trusted these two men much more than she trusted Gaston. But she was still heartbroken and for the moment, alone again.


	10. Chapter 10 Hide and Seek

Belle still didn't understand what had come over her or the Beast. But no one could deny it: they were beginning to feel and see each other as mutual friends rather than intrusive enemies! The night she'd imprisoned herself in his castle, his kind servants had given her a beautiful bedroom to stay in rather than that dreary old dungeon. And they'd graciously treated her as a special guest. Then after the Beast frightened Belle because she'd gone near his enchanted rose, he'd saved her from a pack of wolves. Belle could've left him there to die and made her escape, but after he'd risked his life to save her, she didn't have the heart. Ever since then, and she'd learned of his past as she nursed him, their acquaintance was deepening to something more.

* * *

The Beast was walking around the hall, his nose buried in a book he was reading. Not watching where he was going, he stumbled into the wall and the book slipped. Snarling at himself in annoyance, the Beast stooped down to retrieve it when Chip slid underneath him and took it. "Chip! Do you mind?" The Beast huffed.

"Come on, Froufrou. Come and get it!" Chip announced, hopping away with the book. The barking footstool ran after him.

"Hey! Give that back!" Beast growled and gave pursuit.

* * *

Belle was coming out of the storage room when she heard a commotion. She listened curiously and chuckled when she saw Chip hurrying with a book and the Beast scurrying after him, huffing and puffing. Belle couldn't help grinning at the scenario. Chip twirled, losing the book. It skidded at Belle's feet and she raised it up in the air before the Beast could get it. Chip and Froufrou scampered away. "I'll get you next time!" Beast shook his paw at them. Then he glanced at Belle. "What are you looking at?" He huffed.

"Having fun?" Belle teased.

"Eh." Beast rolled his eyes.

"So...what's this?" Belle asked, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

"It's...nothing." Beast said quickly. "Give it to me...please." He held out his paw.

"Nothing?" Belle asked, clearly enjoying herself. "Ah, so...Guinevere and Lancelot, hmm?"

"Can I have that?" Beast growled.

"You _do_ know this is a romance, don't you?" Belle eyed him.

"Well, actually it's King Arthur. Men, swords, and...things." Beast shrugged. "Would you just give it to me?"

"Mmm..." Belle seemed to be considering, "...nope!" She giggled then ran off with the book.

"Hey!" Beast hollered after her. "Oh, not you too! I demand you give that back!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" Belle shot back as she ran. "I'm not one of your servants. Catch me if you can, slow poke." Beast narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help feeling amused. If it was a chase she wanted, then that's what she would get.

* * *

Belle eluded Beast by romping through much of the castle. He griped and fussed the whole way while she laughed. Finally, she darted into the library and hid behind the door as she shut it. Beast slowed down to catch his breath as he slowly approached. He had a pretty good idea of where she was. He grinned sneakily, chuckling evilly and cautiously pushed the door open with his paw.

"All right, you conniving little book snatcher." He growled, trying to wipe the grin off his face. "I know this castle inside out. You can't hide from me!" Belle struggled to stifle a giggle behind him. His ear twitched and he smiled with satisfaction. Belle made a dash but Beast whirled around and caught her by her apron strings.

"Hey, let me go!" Belle pretended to be angry, trying not to laugh. "You'll get nothing out of me." She clutched the book. Beast raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, is that so?" He retorted. He shuffled over to a ladder running along the shelves. "Give up?" He asked.

"No!" Belle shook her head. Beast snorted and tied her apron strings to the rim of the ladder. Belle tried to move forward but she couldn't. Her brows furrowed as she looked behind her. "Hey!" She gaped and dropped the book, trying to undo herself.

"Ahem." Beast cleared his throat, holding the book up in front of her nose. "Told you I'd catch you." He said smugly.

"You did not." Belle squinted.

"Well, either way...I won!" He announced triumphantly.

"Humph." Belle rolled her eyes crossing her arms. "You were reading a romance." She grinned.

"All right." Beast resigned. "So what? It's my castle. I can read whatever I like."

"Not in _my_ library." Belle joked.

"You're right. I don't have to read in _your_ library. I'll read it wherever I want." He held his head up.

"Why don't you then?" Belle smirked, with her hands on her hips.

"Are you flirting with me?" Beast cocked his head. Belle made a face.

" _Maybe."_ She smiled. "So, just how long do you intend to keep me here?"

"I'll never tell." Beast teased, and tightened the knot in the loops. Belle grunted. Then Beast walked away. "Have a nice read." He said sarcastically then shut the door behind him.

Belle's jaw dropped. "Why that..." She tried to be more annoyed, but she couldn't help having enjoyed their friendly banter. " _Have a nice read,_ he says. Ha!" She growled to herself. Then cocked her head with a smirk. "Thank you. I will!" If she was stuck, she'd make the best of it. So she turned around as best she could and after finding a good volume to read, she sat on a rung of the ladder and read a book.


	11. Chapter 11 A Tip

**Hey, everybody. I know it's been a very long time. After working on such deep Belle/Beast scenes in There IS a Beast Running Wild, I was so burned out for this story.** **So, I'm going to speed things up a bit and this chapter will take place the night of Belle and Beast's dance. Remember in the movie Gaston said he'd been searching for Maurice, for _5 days!?_ Well, although that isn't very realistic, I'm going to use that timing for this story so that I can move on the chapters I've had waiting for ages.**

* * *

Gaston and Lefou were dismounting their horses, planning to go relax at the tavern. They'd been riding and traveling all day and were looking forward to some rest. Gaston was still annoyed and confused about where Belle was and what had happened to her. Since he obviously didn't believe Maurice's wild tales about a beast and a dungeon and talking teacups, he'd made up his mind that Belle, always anxious for adventure, had run away to find some excitement. All he had to do was sit tight and wait for her to return, then Ella would convince Belle to marry him, and everything would be perfect.

Lefou was tagging along of course, same as always, but he was still going on and on about Maurice and Ella, how maybe they should still go try to save Maurice and bring him home. Gaston was flustered that his sidekick wouldn't stop talking about that. In Gaston's mind, it was over and done with, so it was time to drop it.

The two of them were walking toward the tavern when they heard other voices who were also approaching the tavern. But it was their conversation that stopped the hunter and his pal in their tracks. "Do you really believe Maurice?" One of them asked. Gaston and Lefou froze. What were they talking about? Did they just say...Maurice?

"I don't know." Fredrick shook his head. "I know Gaston can be cocky, but I find it hard to believe he'd do something like that!"

"Me too. But how do you account for Maurice being out of sight all this time after Gaston tried to help him, Maurice returning alone, and saying those things?"

"It does sound fishy." Fredrick agreed. "But still..."

"Oh, let's just go." Frances groaned and they walked into the tavern.

"Wonder what that was about." Lefou remarked. Gaston didn't say a word. He just stood there, clenching his fists. This was not good for him. According to his two friends, Maurice was alive and in town! _And,_ he'd told everyone what Gaston had done! But that couldn't be! Maurice was dead! He was dead! He had to be. However, Gaston wasn't going to take any chances. "Gaston?" Lefou spoke up, actually wishing his friend would just say something. It was eerie when Gaston got mad but was this silent. Gaston didn't answer Lefou, nor did he even look back at him. He angrily marched away, heading straight for Belle's house! "Where are you going? Wait!" Lefou called after him.

Gaston was on a mission. His eyes narrowed with poison as he saw the light in the window. He growled and made his way up to the door. Dead Maurice or no dead Maurice, Gaston had one witness that he couldn't let take a chance on telling on him!


	12. Chapter 12 A Monster Let Loose

**Don't worry, we will get back to Belle and Beast!**

* * *

Kit had had to leave Villeneuve for the day to insure that his latest and most persuasive letter he'd written to his father _would_ reach the king as soon as possible. So, Ella was sitting alone at the table on her cottage, quietly sipping her tea when the door loudly burst open and Gaston angrily barged inside. Ella was so startled at the sudden intrusion that she sprang from her chair and shrieked. "Gaston." She gulped, bracing herself behind the chair. "W...w-what are you doing here?" Gaston didn't answer, but scowling he stomped around the house throwing doors open and roughly knocked items off the shelves and tables. Ella stared wide-eyed and frightened.

"Belle!" Gaston bellowed.

"What is..." Ella started to ask but felt a strong grip on her shoulder. She was face to face with a very ticked Gaston, his countenance dark and threatening. Ella began to tremble.

"All right. Where is she?!" Gaston demanded.

"Wh...who?" Ella stammered. Gaston pursed his lips.

"You know who! Belle. Where is she?"

"I...I don't know." Ella answered timidly. Gaston pinched her small shoulder harder.

"Don't lie to me." He growled.

"I...I'm not!" Ella pleaded, grimacing at the pain in her shoulder he was causing.

"Gaston! Get your hand off her!" Lefou gasped as he appeared in the doorway. He was mortified at the sight before him. Had it not been enough to Gaston for him to assault then leave Maurice for dead? What in the world was he expecting to accomplish now? And why? Why was he treating Ella so roughly? Gaston ignored him.

"Where did she run off to? Or are you hiding her?" Gaston asked.

"Gaston..." Lefou spoke quietly, too quietly.

"What?" Ella asked confused. "Belle has not been here. I haven't seen her for days! I don't know where she is. I was hoping you knew!" Gaston's lips curled into a snarl and then he tightly clenched her by her hair! Ella whimpered in pain and fear. Lefou's eyes widened. He had to do something! Gaston's fingers dug into Ella's scalp and he pulled her down for further effect so that his glowering face loomed straight above hers. His eyes flamed and Ella became terrified.

"If you lie again to me, girl, and don't tell me where Belle is..." Gaston said through clenched teeth right in her face, " _I swear I'll kill you!"_ Ella screeched and struggled. Lefou rushed over.

"No, Gaston!" He begged, pulling on Gaston's arms. "Enough! Hey, let her go!" Gaston's face shot up at him, his eyes wide with savagery, just like when Lefou had had to pull him out of this state with Maurice! Lefou only hoped and prayed that this time wouldn't end the way that one did! What had Ella done to deserve this torturous mistreatment? Nothing! And she had no clue what Gaston was talking about. Why was he being so unreasonable? Lefou was scared. It just didn't make sense at all!

Gaston shoved Ella down in the chair and slapped her hard across the face for no reason. She let out a yelp and cowered with her eyes shut as her face stung. "L-look," she gulped, trying to cool Gaston down. "I...I-I-I don't know where Belle is. I don't know what you're talking about! I haven't seen her since..." Gaston bent down so that he was almost nose to nose with her.

"I don't want to hear that." He said flatly. "Belle didn't just vanish into thin air. I'm going to ask you _one more time._ You don't answer what I want to know, you're dead!"

"Gaston...no!" Lefou shook his head frightfully. But his friend completely disregarded his presence.

"I'll give you one more chance." Gaston threatened Ella. " _Where is Belle? Where did she go?"_ Ella was shaking and gritting her teeth.

"I...I _don't know!"_ She cried with tears. "I'm telling the truth. Why don't you believe me?" That did it for Gaston and he slapped her again! Then he clenched her by her shoulders and threw her to the floor.

"Gaston, STOP!" Lefou shouted. "She hasn't done anything! STOP IT!" Surely his friend was not serious. Gaston got right in his face.

"If you don't like it, don't watch." He growled. Lefou stood there watching in horror as Gaston shoved and threw Ella around the room like a sack of vegetables. What could he do? He'd tried to stop him but Gaston wouldn't listen to him this time! Lefou knew the wisest thing to do would to be to flee and get help, but surely Gaston would stop him before he got very far. Plus, Lefou was afraid to leave Ella alone with the madman, afraid that Gaston _would_ kill her right then and there if Lefou himself wasn't there!

Next thing he knew, Gaston jerked Ella to her feet and pinned her up against the wall. She struggled but he was much too strong. He pulled out something shiny from his pocket. Lefou almost threw up when he saw it was a knife! Gaston held it to Ella's throat. She was shaking like a small leaf in a harsh storm and tears poured out of her eyes. "G...G-Gaston, d-d-don't do this! Please!" She pleaded

"I warned you." He fired back.

"L-l-look. G...Gaston, y-you touch me, y-you're gonna be in serious trouble!" Ella whimpered.

"Yes. It's a real shame." Gaston snarked. Ella started hyperventilating.

"Look! I _do not know_ where my sister is!" She wailed desperately. "I haven't seen her at all. I swear! I swear I don't know!" She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, preparing for the inevitable. "Please...please don't do this." She shivered.

Gaston tensed and the dark look on his face spelled danger. He wasn't getting the answers he wanted, and it made him very impatient. He tightened his grip on Ella so she couldn't get away and was about to finish her off...when suddenly, his body relaxed and he cocked his head as another idea, a better idea came to him. He stood back and loosened his clench a little. Ella's lips were quivering. She slowly opened her eyes and watched his every move, fear filling her body like icy water. Lefou watched with baited breath, and hoped his friend was coming to his senses, but in truth he'd known Gaston too long for that to believe he'd actually just relent out of the blue when he'd lost his temper. Gaston stared at Ella, a creepy smile forming on his face and the gleam in his eyes made her feel sick. "You're...telling me the truth?" He asked with false surprise.

"Yes!" Ella nodded.

"You _don't_ know where she is? You haven't seen her since she disappeared?"

" _No,_ I don't and I haven't." Ella said meekly, glad he was no longer holding a knife to her throat.

"It's all right, Ella. I believe you." Gaston said calmly. For some reason, his tone made Ella only feel worse. She stared at him suspiciously. "You must forgive me. I have such a violent temper, it's my one vice in life that I can't seem to control. I assure you, I truly meant nothing by it." He smiled, but Ella didn't believe him.

"You just threatened to kill me because I didn't say what you wanted to hear," She spoke, half hurt and half angry. "Do you really expect me to believe that you were just fooling around?" Lefou was glad that Ella could stand up for herself, but at the same time he wished she had just shut up. This wasn't a good time to provoke Gaston, especially when his temper was not completely on the verge of being checked. "Get out of here." Ella said in a tired, firm voice. "Both of you, leave! And don't even think of coming back. You're not welcome here." Her manner reminded Lefou of Maurice. Gaston chuckled with his fists on his hips.

"It's all right, Ella. We'll leave, won't we, Lefou?" He said nonchalantly. "We won't bother you anymore tonight. Come, Lefou. Shall we be going?" They walked toward the door and Ella marched behind them to make sure that they made it out the door, then she would lock it so they couldn't return. But just as she reached for the door knob, Gaston stretched his long leg out and tripped Ella with his boot. She twisted and fell to the ground, after hitting her head on a cupboard. She was barely conscious and couldn't focus, the drilling pain and swarming dizziness overtaking her mind. Gaston sneered with satisfaction, looking down on her like a hungry wolf having captured his helpless prey.

"What was that for?" Lefou asked in confusion. Gaston shook his head and snickered evilly. He stooped down and dragged Ella along the floor. He reached the pantry and opened the door, then tossed Ella inside. She landed with a thud against the wall and lay there, almost totally unconscious.

"Good-bye, Ella." Gaston smirked and Ella could barely hear the door being locked. She was left in the darkness, hurt and alone. "Let's go." Gaston held his head high in triumph and headed for the front door. Lefou reluctantly followed him outside.

"What kind of exhibition was that?" Lefou asked. "Uh...frankly, I don't get it." Lefou said. "What did she do to get on your bad side? How is this supposed to help us?" Gaston shook his head laughing.

"Oh, Lefou," he said with false sympathy, placing his hands on his shoulders, "you are so naive! Watch and learn from the master, my friend. You will see. Save my seat at the tavern. I'll be along."

"What are you going to do?" Lefou asked nervously, knowing that whatever it was, it couldn't be good!

"Just go!" Gaston growled, giving him ' _the look'._ "If you don't want to look like table scraps when we get there. Now go!" Lefou gulped hard and slowly made his way to the tavern. Gaston disappeared into the darkness.


	13. Chapter 13 You Must Go to Her!

At the Beast's castle, Belle was enjoying a playful debate at the dinner table with Beast over one of the books they were reading. Beast insisted that the hero in the story was not being efficient in his undercover assignment for his king, while Belle argued that "Why not have some fun along the way?"

The servants were hiding behind the dining room doors, listening and giggling. "I agree with the master." Cogsworth huffed with his hands on his hips. "A soldier in a dangerous position must focus! And not waste his time frittering away over some frivolity that will never happen!"

"Perhaps you are right, mon ami." Lumiere sighed dramatically. "After all, what is love? What is love..." He turned to Plumette and gathered her in his arms in a dramatic dip, "...what is love but courage, and heartache, fire, and apologies, and togetherness!"

"Lumiere, this is foolishness." Plumette giggled in his arms.

"At least have the decency to remember that there is a child present!" Cogsworth wailed, ringing his arms.

"What is he talking about, Momma?" Chip asked curiously.

"Never you mind, son." Mrs. Potts grinned. "Why don't we all head to the kitchen and prepare to serve the master and the girl dessert?"

"Dessert?" Chip's eyes lit up. "Goodie!"

* * *

Beast and Belle emerged from the dining room, and made their way to the library. "You must miss your father, and your sister." Beast said glumly, feeling horrible for keeping her here against her will in the first place.

"Oh, very much." Belle hung her head sadly. "Oh, how I wish they could see all this, and know how happy I've been here. I'd like them to be happy like that too. If only I could see them once more!"

Just then, a sound like thousands of crystal glasses tinkling filled the room. A great white light blinded them so hard that Belle and Beast had to shield their eyes. When they looked up, there was a glowing woman in a sparkly, snowy white gown! She had light blonde hair and a crystal wand, and little wings at her back. Beast panicked in terror. _The Enchantress!_ He thought frightfully. _But, she looks so different! What has she come for?!_

On the other hand, Belle just stared in awe. The woman in white cocked her head, making her neck crack, which made Beast and Belle cringe. "Ahh, yes. That's much better." The woman said in a casual voice. Then she turned and faced them. "Ah! There you two are!"

"Stay away!" Beast warned, throwing his arms around Belle. "Belle hasn't done anything! Leave her alone, before I lose my temper!"

Belle looked up at him, alarmed at the hostility in his manner. "Beast, what are you talking about? Calm down." She said soothingly.

"I'm afraid you have me mixed up with someone else." The lady in white chuckled. "Relax, Beast. I mean you no harm."

"Why should I believe you?" Beast growled. "So, you don't wish me harm, eh? You've come to play more cruel tricks, haven't you?"

"Beast, enough!" Belle scolded him.

"Oh my, oh my." The mysterious lady tsked. "This is going to be more difficult than I was told."

"Who are you?" Belle smiled.

"You don't know?" The lady asked. "Why, I am your and your sister Ella's fairy godmother!"

"What?!" Belle's eyes widened. "You...you couldn't be!"

"Why not?"

"They don't exi..."

"Oh, you're one to talk." Fairy Godmother teased Belle. "Are you not in an enchanted castle, with talking furniture, and a friendly beast?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere." Beast huffed. "I don't believe you."

"Beast, behave yourself." Belle frowned at him. "Sorry he's so grouchy. I can't understand what's gotten into him." She crossed her arms.

"I have drawn out various reactions out of all kinds of people, my dear." Fairy Godmother grinned. "This fellow has not offended me, I assure you." Beast bared his teeth and rolled his eyes. "You see, I have been Ella's fairy godmother since she was a little child. Her own mother believed in them too."

"If you are also my fairy godmother, it means you must know my name." Belle smiled kindly.

"Indeed. What a smart child." Fairy Godmother smiled widely.

"What brings you here, Fairy Godmother?" Belle asked.

"We shall to catch up some other time." Fairy Godmother frowned with worry. "I have come to tell you that your sister needs your help, Belle! She is in terrible trouble."

Belle's face fell and Beast glanced at her with concern. "Trouble?" Belle gulped. "What do you mean? What kind of trouble? What about Papa? Is he all right?"

"You have an enchanted mirror here, no?" Fairy Godmother suggested.

"Yes, there is." Beast replied, more gently now. "Come, Belle. I will show you." He led both ladies to the West Wing. The servants had heard everything in the background and followed at a distance. Belle brought Belle to the table with the enchanted rose. He picked up the mirror. "This mirror will show you anything you ask." He told Belle as he handed it to her.

"I wish to see Ella, please." Belle said. The mirror's reflection morphed into a dim image of Ella, slumping unconscious against a wall, in a crammed space. She looked like she was hurt, and what made it worse, was that smoke was filling the small room! "Ella!" Belle gasped in horror. "Ella! What's happening to her? Ella, wake up!" Beast came to Belle's side and gazed into the mirror. Sure enough, Fairy Godmother was right! He kindly gripped Belle's shoulder with his large paw.

"Oh, Fairy Godmother! What do we do?" Belle cried. "She's in trouble, and she won't wake up! She's in danger! Is there nothing we can do?"

Beast looked at the rose and his heart ached. "You must go to her." He whispered. Belle and Fairy Godmother both looked up at him.

"What? What did you say?" Belle gasped with tears in her eyes.

"You must go to her. No time to waste." Beast said firmly. Belle handed him back the mirror. "No, no. Keep it with you. Then you'll always have a way to look back on me." Tears were hidden at the back of his eyes.

"She's leaving?" Chip whimpered to his mother, outside the doorway.

"After all this time." Plumette hung her head dejectedly.

"Fairy Godmother, can you help me?" Belle asked.

"Of course, child. But we must make haste!" Fairy Godmother replied.

"Oh, thank you!" Belle cried, hugging the woman.

"Goodbye...Belle." Beast hung his head painfully. Belle gaped at him. What was he talking about. She ran to him and gripped his paw.

"Will...will you come with me?" She pleaded. Beast looked at her in shock.

"Me? Go with you?" He sputtered.

"Please!" Belle begged him. "My sister's in trouble, and...I don't want to go alone. I don't know if I can help her by myself. Will you, please?"

"Of course I will, Belle." Beast smiled warmly at her, after hearing the anguish in her voice and looking into her desperate brown eyes.

"Thank you!" Belle kissed his paw.

"Wonderful!" Fairy Godmother praised. "Come, come now! We must not waste another moment!"

"But there's no time. She'll be hurt or...before we get there!" Belle exclaimed.

"I know a way." Beast gripped her hand with his paw. "Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts? Can you manage and watch over things while we are gone?"

"Of course, Master!" Lumiere blurted.

"Go! Save your sister, dear girl!" Mrs. Potts told Belle.

* * *

 **At The Tavern**

"Maurice!" Gaston put on a smug smile as he approached his accuser. "Thank heavens! I spent the last five days trying to find you."

Maurice glowered. "You tried to kill me." He argued angrily. "You left me to the wolves."

"The wolves?" Gaston sputtered. "Why, why would I do something like that? That is the most insidious thing I ever heard! It's one thing to rave about your delusions, old man. It's another to accuse me of attempted murder." Gaston smirked.

* * *

Using the portal book, Belle led Beast through the village toward her cottage. She was surprised not to see anyone around outside. But then, a horrifying smell filled her nostrils: burning wood! Belle cried out in horror when she saw part of her house burning! "NOO!" She screamed. "Papa! Ella!"

Beast was shocked and equally horrified. He hated the distress in Belle's voice and quickly pulled her back when she tried to dash into the house. "Belle, no! Stay here. I will go!" He told her.

"Please, hurry!" Belle wept.

"I'll get her." Beast told her reassuringly and hopped up to the porch, then burst into the door of the side of the house that wasn't burning yet. Belle turned in fear, but Fairy Godmother was gone!

"Be careful, Beast!" Belle shuddered.

* * *

"Ella!" Beast called inside the parlor and the kitchen, trying to yell as hard as he could above the nearby flames. "Ella! Where are you? Help is here!" His animal nostrils picked up on the scent of human flesh! He followed it to the pantry door in the kitchen. It was locked! The Beast, with his mighty fists, clobbered the much smaller than him door and it broke open. Inside, he found a very frightened young lady. Having heard his voice, Ella began to stir. But now she jumped back as the door broke into pieces, but when she looked up at her rescuer, she screamed in terror. The Beast couldn't blame her, nevertheless, he held out his large paw to pull her out. Ella's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell forward against him. The Beast hoisted her up on his shoulder and, coughing from the thick smoke, he quickly made his way toward the front door.

Belle was standing outside, watching with growing horror, waiting for the Beast to exit. She prayed hard that he would be safe with every tremor of her body. Finally, he emerged and Belle raced up to him. He coughed and sputtered but gazed at her triumphantly with his blue eyes. Belle stared gratefully back at him, then noticed her sister! "Ella!" Belle cried and reached up to help her. As the Beast gently lowered Ella down into her sister's arms, she began to cough and gag. Belle held her close, then Ella opened her eyes and cried.

"Belle!" She wept.

"Ella, what happened? Are you all right?" Belle asked with worry. Ella was still trying to catch her breath and Belle looked up at the Beast for help. He stared at her thoughtfully, his face saying she should give Ella a chance to calm down. He carried her away from the fire and Belle tried to soothe her.

* * *

 **But Maurice is in trouble too! Can't wait to share the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14 The Hero and the Traitor

**THIS is the chapter I've been so excited about!**

* * *

"You need help, sir. A place to heal your troubled mind." Gaston whispered in a creepy voice, with his arms around the helpless old man and 'soothingly' rubbed his shoulder. "It's all right, Maurice. Everything is going to be fine." Maurice stared in dismay at this horrid man he'd once trusted and now at the intimidating and unkind three men from the who were closing in on him, preparing to detain him till he could be taken away to the asylum.

"Fire!" One of the young men suddenly cried out as he burst into the tavern. "Fire! Maurice, your house is burning!" Maurice gasped in fright and made a dash for the door before the men from the men could stop him. As they all stood outside the door watching, Gaston kept his back to everyone so they couldn't see his smug face.

"Ella!" He shouted 'frantically'. "Ella is in there!" Maurice began to rush to save his daughter, but Pere Robert and Jean the potter held him back.

"No, Maurice!" Pere Robert begged his friend. "It's too dangerous."

"My daughter!" Maurice let out an anguished cry. Gaston smirked, then put on the old act again.

"She's locked inside!" He announced with fear, not even thinking about what he had just said. "Stay here, Maurice. I'll get her!" He ran straight toward the engulfed house, with several of the neighbors cheering him on, thrilled to watch their hero make a daring rescue. _"Hero time,"_ Gaston whispered to himself as he ran up to the front door.

By now, the whole village was emerging from the tavern. Many raced to start a water brigade to save Maurice's home, while others lingered back and just watched with gloating faces. None of them noticed the trio back in the shadows. Gaston grandly pounced through the front door and started coughing, forgetting about the potential danger he'd actually set up for himself. He hurried to the closet where he'd left Ella to die, but to his horrified chagrin, the door had been bashed in and there was no sign of the girl. "She escaped!" Gaston scowled in anger, his whole plan foiled. He furiously kicked at the broken beams then hurried out the door. With his helpless victim nowhere to be found, there was nothing keeping him here and no reason to subject himself to more unnecessary danger.

* * *

The firefighters had managed to extinguish the fire on the outside and were now making their way inside, with the side of the house smoldering. The crowd gasped and Maurice trembled as Gaston made his way back to his captive audience. "Gaston, where is Ella?!" He pleaded. "Where is she!?"

" _Oh, Maurice,"_ Gaston panted dramatically. "I'm afraid I was too late. The inside of the house was falling at the seams," Gaston continued to tell more lies. "I had to get out before the roof collapsed."

" _ **NOO!"**_ Maurice drew back in agony. Gaston touched his shoulder again, but it only made the old man tense. Lefou stared at him suspiciously.

"Maurice, how did the fire start?" Gaston asked. The whole crowd gathered closer with interest. Maurice gaped at the army captain, horror on his face.

" _What!?"_ His strangled voice caught in his throat.

"Apparently, you're more delusional than I first suspected." Gaston sighed, pretending to be filled with regret. "Maurice, old friend, in your unstable state of mind, I'm afraid you set fire to your own house. What drove you to attempt to kill your own daughter?" Poor Maurice was so shocked by this new false accusation that he couldn't speak.

"That's not true! It can't be!" Pere Robert protested. "Leave him alone. He's been put through enough." Lefou fidgeted uncomfortably. This was getting blown out of all proportion, and Lefou felt certain it wasn't _Maurice_ who should be taken to the asylum. He didn't want this to happen, but it's not like Gaston would listen to him. Still, Lefou couldn't stomach much more of this!

"You see? Maurice, old friend, I'm afraid you are becoming seriously disillusioned."

"No! No, I never!" Maurice pleaded.

"Take him away." Gaston ordered. The men from the asylum grabbed Maurice before he could protect himself. There was terror etched in every inch of his face as he struggled against them and they locked him in the wagon. Gaston watched on proudly as his plot was coming together. Lefou touched his arm.

"Gaston, you've gone too far this time." Lefou said timidly. Gaston sharply whipped his head around and glared dangerously right in his friend's face. He clenched him roughly by the collar.

" _You say that again, and it won't just be Maurice who will be chained up like a mad dog!"_ Gaston whispered vehemently, then let him go.

"Stay with her." Belle looked up at the Beast. "It's all right, Ella. He won't hurt you." Belle said softly and took off running. Ella gazed up suspiciously at the Beast, uncertainty on her face. He nodded kindly to her and she slowly relaxed.

* * *

Belle ran then marched angrily through the crowd, who all stared at her wide-eyed. Then she saw the large man who was proudly causing all this trouble. Him she did not just roughly brush passed. No! _Gaston_ Belle marched up to from behind and roughly shoved out of her path, taking him by surprise, then raced up to the wagon door. She peered inside. "Papa!" She exclaimed.

"Ohh, Belle!" Maurice gasped in surprise and relief to see her.

"Let him out. He's hurt!" Belle told the driver.

"I'm afraid we can't do that, Miss." He said. "But we'll take very good care of him." Belle shifted her gaze from the creepy looking man until her eyes fell on Gaston who just stood there.

"Gaston!" Belle shouted, her eyes narrowing. "What in the name of decency are you trying to do!?" Belle thought she saw a flicker of worry flash through his eyes but he smiled and stepped forward.

"Belle," he said nonchalantly. "Where have you been? I've been searching for you for days. I was afraid I'd never see you again." The crowd nodded to their hero's lie.

"Let my father out at once!" Belle ordered.

" _Oh, Belle,"_ Gaston shook his head 'sorrowfully', "I'm afraid you don't understand. Your father has had a terrible shock, and it pains me to say that he's become dangerous from it. Why, he tried to set fire to his own house."

"Liar!" Belle snapped. "Papa, what is he talking about?"

"He...he says I didn't know what I was doing, and that I tried to kill Ella!" Maurice exclaimed. Belle's eyes widened in fury at Gaston.

"How dare you!" She snarled.

"NOO!" Came another voice from the crowd and made her way to the wagon, shocking everyone else, but no one was more stunned than Gaston. "NO! That's not true!" Ella cried out. She also ran to the window. "Oh, Father..." She wept.

"Ella?" Maurice shook with joy that she was alive.

"He told me you were dead." Ella said through her tears, kissing his fingers through the little barred window. "I thought you were gone forever!"

"He told me that _you_ were dead!" Maurice replied.

"Enough already of this melodrama." One of the village women huffed.

"No, please! You must listen to me!" Ella begged. _"You,"_ she gazed tearfully at Gaston. "You lied to me. Then you tried to kill me!"

Gaston let out a cruel laugh. "Oh, must we go down this road again? Ella, I would never hurt you. You know that."

"You said you'd kill me if I didn't tell you where Belle was," Ella continued. "I did not know where she was. You hurt me, you locked me in the pantry, then you left me in the house to die by setting a fire!" The villagers were all confused. Whom should they believe?

"She's obviously traumatized by the disappearance of her sister." Gaston chuckled, trying to keep the crowd with him. "Don't you see?"

"You said our father was dead!" Ella wailed. "You came to my house and told me our father had died!" Gaston gulped. "Monsieur Lefou? You were there. Tell them what he told me. Please!" Lefou shifted dreadfully. It was up to him now. True he was afraid of the heartless brute who would surely kill him for this, but he'd already caused so much danger to the family of the girl he claimed to love. Enough was enough!

Taking his own life into his hands, Lefou cleared his throat and spoke up bravely, "She's telling the truth!" Everybody's eyes fell on him. Gaston's widened in outrage. "It's true. Gaston did tell her that Maurice was killed. And...and..." Gaston was at his side in an instant, and grabbed him by the collar.

"Shut your mouth, you fool!" He hollered, his eyes gleaming like hot coals.

"He did just go and threaten her before we came to the tavern." Lefou gulped. Gaston was so mad he couldn't see straight.

"Let my father out...NOW!" Belle ordered.

"We all know that your family is lying," one of the fancy village girls spoke unkindly to Belle and Ella. "Gaston went in to save your pathetic sister. You should get down on your knees and thank him. He's a hero."

"No, he _isn't."_ Ella pursed her lips.

"Gaston," Pere Robert spoke up, "if you didn't set the fire, how did you know Ella was in there, locked up? You shouted it as you ran into the house!" Gaston froze. He'd forgotten about that!

"Gaston hurt me and locked me up. But _he_ saved me!" Ella pointed out the Beast who was in the shadows, trying not to arouse the already angry mob.

"That's right!" Belle added. "He saved my sister. I was there. I saw it!" The villagers grabbed torches and weapons, rushing toward the Beast but Belle ran and threw herself in front of him. "No! Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!" The citizens howled in anger and blood thirst. Gaston stared at the Beast in mad astonishment.

"Out of the way!" The angry, frightened villagers shouted and advanced toward Belle and the Beast.

"Belle!" Maurice cried from the wagon. Ella tried to run to protect her sister and her rescuer, but several of Gaston's henchmen grabbed her and held her back.

"No! Don't hurt them!" Ella screamed. "Gaston is trying to tear our family apart. Don't you see? Will no one believe us!?"

"Look," Gaston said loudly, "look at this beast! Look at his claws! Look at his fangs! He's a threat to our very existence!" The mob cheered him on and came closer with their weapons.

"Don't touch him!" Belle shouted. "You want to hurt him, you'll have to kill _me_ first!"

Two loud shots rang out above everybody's heads. _"Enough!"_ Someone shouted. Everyone looked. "Silence!" It was Kit. There was an army of mounted royal soldiers behind him. He dismounted his horse and, keeping one hand on his sword, stomped directly to the middle of the crowd. Ella looked up at him hopefully, while Belle and the Beast stared in confusion.

"Kit!" Ella called. Kit looked at her, horrified then he looked at the people who were staring at him. "Kit, Father's in trouble but no one will let us help him!" Ella exclaimed.

" _Take your hands off her!"_ Kit commanded. "Now." The ruffians released Ella. "Step away." Kit said and they obeyed the prince. "Are you all right?" He asked Ella. Her wretched, frayed appearance answered for her. Kit grabbed her hand and pulled her behind him as he marched to the front of the crowd. "Gaston!" Kit declared firmly. "What is this about?"

"Nothing that we can't handle. We will deal with this monster. Right, boys?" Gaston looked at his henchmen.

"Your Highness," Belle spoke, "please don't let them hurt him. I know he looks vicious but you must believe me, he isn't! And he saved my sister's life!" Kit looked up curiously at the Beast and their eyes met. Though Kit had been startled at seeing him, he saw no harmful intent in those blue eyes, only pain and longing.

"Everyone, stop!" Kit ordered. "Driver!" He looked at the man from the asylum. "Release Monsieur Maurice! At once, man!" The guy reluctantly unlocked the door and Maurice sprang out. He ran to his daughters.

"Thank you, Your Highness." He said, his voice full of emotion.

Gaston was losing his patience... _fast!_ Everything he'd planned was going down the drain. "You have no right." He told Kit.

"I beg your pardon?" Kit sputtered.

"This doesn't concern you, _boy."_ Gaston huffed. "You're not from this kingdom. Stay out of it." The crowd backed him up. "We should kill this monster!"

"But why?" Kit continued. "What evil has he done? He's just done a kindness. He saved the young lady's life!"

"It's not a matter of kindness. Just look at him." Gaston said. The Beast hung his head and fled. He'd come here at Belle's request, to help the one he loved. But his presence here seemed to only be making things worse, and it looked like Belle and her family would be in serious trouble if he remained. He couldn't bear to watch Belle harmed, and no one letting him protect her. So he tried to do the kindest thing he could think of. He ran. "That's right. Run, you monstrous coward!" Gaston chided after him, joined by the mob.

"And who are you to talk, Gaston?" Belle scowled. "You were going to take our father away to a madhouse and lock him up, so you could marry me! You just don't give a darn about anyone but yourself! You accused my father of trying to kill his own daughter. He's no killer, you are! And the Beast isn't any monster...YOU ARE!" Gaston scowled back at her, only his countenance much more deadly.

"Kill the Beast!" He ordered.

"NOO! Silence!" Kit raised his arm and one of his soldiers fired a musket three times. Kit looked from Belle to Maurice, to Lefou, to the mob, then from Gaston back to Ella. He gazed at her seriously. The pleading in her eyes caught in his throat. Then he looked back at the real perp. _"You_ are the one who should be locked up, Gaston." He said firmly.

"Do you dare to threaten me... _pretty boy_?" Gaston sputtered, clenching his fists till his knuckles turned white. Lefou was almost sure he saw smoke blowing out of his ears.

"You will NOT commit this injustice, Gaston." Kit said adamantly. "I will not allow it!"

Gaston was raging mad now! This little prince was telling him what to do, and putting the blame of this whole mess on _him!_ So what if he was guilty? No one did this to Gaston! No one...that is, no one did it and _survived_. How had this whole mess happened? _That Beast,_ Gaston told himself. It was all the Beast's fault. If it hadn't been for him, Gaston would've rescued Ella-though she may have been half-dead by then-and come out a hero, again. But no! That Beast, _Belle's_ hero, had spoiled all of his plans. Gaston let his killer instinct kick in again. He marched forward throwing a sucker punch at Kit, knocking him to the ground.

"Kit!" Ella screeched. Then Gaston grabbed Belle's arm and yanked her away. He threw her on top of his horse despite her angry protests then mounted. He clutched her hard around her waist so she couldn't get away.

" _I_ will kill the beast! Who's with me!?" He shouted. But Kit's captain of the guard and his soldiers blocked the villagers so they couldn't leave. Gaston nudged his horse to move on. Maurice anxiously ran to him and grabbed Gaston's coat.

"Let go of my daughter!" He yelled. "Put her down!" Gaston sneered down at him, and pulling his pistol out of its holster, he struck Maurice hard across the forehead. Maurice grimaced and lost his footing.

"You…you savage!" Belle cried. But Gaston ignored her and kicked his stallion into a gallop, carrying them outside the village gates.

"Belle!" Ella called, trying to help her father up. Kit was back on his feet and tried to assist her as did Pere Robert and Jean the Potter. "Father..." Ella whispered.

"Belle...Belle..." Maurice moaned.

"Are you all right, Sir?" Kit asked with concern, eying the oozing blood and large goose egg growing on the older man's forehead.

"Belle! Help Belle!" Maurice begged frightfully. Kit raced to his own steed and mounted.

"After him!" He commanded his fleet of soldiers.

* * *

 **When I make Gaston the bad guy that he is, I go all out!**


End file.
